


Three Times The Happiness

by awoofgyu (negiramen)



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: AND I MEAN ALL! HOYA IS IN HERE LIKE ALWAYS!, All members of Infinite, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mpreg, Sungjong knows it all, Unplanned Pregnancy, woogyu are basically two big idiots what's new
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2020-09-06 01:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 36,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20283391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/negiramen/pseuds/awoofgyu
Summary: One mistake could ruin your life but maybe it could make it better instead. Sometimes we need this little slip-up in our life to change our point-of-view. And suddenly, you're happier than before :)Or: How Sunggyu got pregnant by accident and is utterly screwed.*original story. please don't steal!*





	1. Prologue

** hello again for another abo-ride. i've been a bad ramen, writing another new fic instead of my ongoing one. the SB chapter is in the works tho. i've been at home for a while because of sick leave, so i had lots of time to write. i love woogyu with babies and this prompt came to me one day. i really wanted to write it and then this all happened :) it's almost the size of BTB but 4 pages shorter. i don't know yet how many parts it's going to be but probably like Below The Belt. this story is FINISHED like i said in the foreword^^ **

** be warned this is a mpreg story and it's going to be somewhat of a main topic here. don't wander further if you feel grossed out, which is btw totally fine. male pregnancies aren't real and weird af, trust me i know. buuuuuut DOMESTIC WOOGYU FLUFF *flips tables* **

** as you can see in the poster, we'll also have a third player joining this fic eventually ;-) look forward to it. okay enough ranting. let's kick this off! **

** warnings: language, mentions of possible abortion (i guess?), medical inaccuracies **

* * *

Sunggyu looked at the pregnancy tests on the table in front of him. He was absolutely and utterly fucked. All seven were positive. Not one test was inconclusive or even negative. He grabbed his hair in a mix of despair and fear. When his heat didn’t hit two weeks ago, Sunggyu had been a little worried but thought it was just the stress that made his heat late. But when two weeks had passed without as much as a sign of his heat and symptoms kept appearing that pointed in another direction, Sunggyu had had no choice but to face his worst fear. He had just hoped that he ate something bad when he kept throwing up. And that maybe the stress made him constantly tired. But that wasn’t it. Sunggyu had planned to have a family someday. A charming, nice alpha, a lovely little house and kids. It probably sounded cheesy and like an omega stereotype kind of dream, but Sunggyu wanted it nevertheless. Just not now and certainly not...alone.  
  
“Fuck...” Sunggyu looked anywhere but down. He would probably see shit at this point but he wanted to avoid looking nevertheless. The omega wanted to believe the result was wrong. It probably showed in the fact he had used _seven_ tests. If the cashier hadn’t already given him knowing glances, Sunggyu would’ve grabbed a few more.  
  
He would have to see a doctor to be completely sure. The omega just wasn’t sure he was ready for that. But the worst was that he couldn’t afford to wait forever. There was most likely a life growing inside of him if he wanted it or not. Abortion was certainly an option. Modern omega laws made it possible to have an abortion but some people still protested on the streets to change the law again. They liked to throw around words like “murderers” and “you’re going to hell”. Sunggyu thought that was bullshit. People had their reasons for wanting to terminate a pregnancy. He would have to ask his doctor about the available options.  
  
It was possible that this happened during his last heat. That was three months ago. Fourteen weeks to be exact. Sunggyu was pretty sure that made his options very limited. And the thing was...he wasn’t sure if he would event _want_ to have an abortion. The pregnancy was definitely not planned and it came at the worst possible time. Sunggyu had a lot to do at work and was under a lot of stress. He was single and had a small apartment. He had _no clue_ about babies. But while the thought of being pregnant scared him utterly, a deep part of him was content and even _happy_. His inner omega was pleased by the revelation. Sunggyu had wanted a baby, just not all by himself.  
  
The father of the baby was a problem. Sunggyu didn’t know who it was and while that sounded absolutely horrible and made him sound like he was sleeping around, it was the truth. One of his colleagues from work had convinced him to spend his heat at a _heat den_. It was a bit like a weird hippy party with lots of omegas in heat. It was always somewhere outside the city, in a secluded and safe place. Only trusted alphas were invited. Single men and women who wanted to help single omegas through their heats. There weren’t a lot of rules except for 1. you can sleep with whoever you want but use protection, 2. no fighting, 3. always ask for consent and 4. everything that happens in the den stays in the den.  
  
Sunggyu wasn’t sure why he had accepted the invitation this year. While it was pleasant to have an alpha help you through the heat without strings attached, he was never really the type to sleep with total strangers, especially not during his heat. His days at the heat den were kind of fuzzy in his memory. Omegas often lost control in the throes of heat – one of the reason they needed a secluded and safe place for the duration of it.  
  
The heat den had been quite a strange and sort of scary experience. So many omegas in heat and unmated alphas just looking for sex, but no one at the den had seemed to have any kind of problem with what was happening. Everyone had been nice and relaxed. Looking back, Sunggyu figured just maybe there had been _something_ in the drinks that were served. Just something light to loose tense muscles and make you relaxed. While he couldn’t clearly remember names or faces of the alphas, they had been respectful and never forced him into anything. They clearly had experience with taking care of omegas.  
  
If he was pregnant now, that meant something had gone wrong with the first rule of using protection at all times. Sunggyu wasn’t sure which alpha had messed up though. That was the very much blurry part of the days. He was a little ashamed to admit he had slept with several alphas during his heat. Sunggyu had sworn himself to never tell a soul about that night, ever. Not like anyone would believe uptight and serious Kim Sunggyu would do something as stupid and reckless like spending his heat at a place that reeked of heat pheromones, drugs and alcohol. But it had been a very great time, Sunggyu had to admit. He had never had a heat so filled with pleasure.  
  
_And look where it got you._  
  
He really wanted to talk to his friends about it but there would be questions without a doubt. How did it happen? What are you going to do? Do you want to keep it? Questions Sunggyu wasn’t really to answer. His family was out of question too. His mom would murder him for getting with child before finding a mate and sealing a bond the traditional way. There was no way she wasn’t going to ask questions. Sunggyu could avoid seeing his family until Christmas, so that gave him about four months to deal with that problem. He would definitely be showing very obviously by then. Sunggyu groaned. Christmas was going to be horrible. Maybe he could find some kind of excuse to skip it.  
  
_Or you could abort it._  
  
No, that thought felt terribly wrong. Sunggyu was scared to raise a kid all by himself at just 24 but killing the little blob inside of him? He couldn’t make a decision at this point. He _had_ to make an appointment with his doctor. She was the only neutral person who could help him.  
  
His friends he had avoided for the past months but he was running out of excuses. At first he had really been feeling unwell but they wouldn’t buy the excuse for any longer. Especially not one clingy Nam Woohyun who was going to return from his business trip soon. Sunggyu sighed. The alpha was his best friend since childhood days. Their families had been neighbors their whole life and they grew up together from early days on. They had always been inseparable and when Sunggyu presented omega and Woohyun alpha two years later, their parents thought they’d surely end up together. But they never did. They were just friends, really good friends. It felt like being set up with his younger brother.  
  
Sunggyu knew he could trust Woohyun with anything but he was hesitant to tell his best friend the truth now. The alpha didn’t even know about the party he attended, since Sunggyu was way too ashamed to tell anyone. Of all the people who could find out about this, he wanted Woohyun to be the last one. The omega couldn’t explain why. Sunggyu felt a sudden wave of nausea hit and quickly ran towards the bathroom. He emptied his stomach’s contents into the toilet bowl and then washed out his mouth.  
  
With a sigh, the omega slumped on the floor and settled a hand on his covered belly. Sunggyu pushed up his hoodie after a moment and touched his lower abdomen. How did he mistake this for simple weight gain? Fear filled him again but there was also a sense of _home_. _Family, pups, protect. _Sunggyu let the hoodie cover his abdomen again and pulled his knees to his chest. He buried his head in his arms.  
  
“What am I going to do?”

  
  
  
  
  
“Mr. Kim?”  
  
Sunggyu flinched in his seat and quickly grabbed his things. The doctor’s assistant smiled at him. “Dr. Yoo will see you now. Room #1.”  
  
He swallowed hard and nodded stiffly. Four days after his revelation, he had gathered the courage to see his ob-gyn. Sunggyu went into the room and his doctor greeted him immediately. “It’s been a while, Sunggyu-ssi. How can I help you today? It’s not time for your yearly check-up yet.”  
  
The omega gnawed on his lower lip. “I’ve missed my heat this month and I- well-“  
  
Sunggyu fidgeted in his place. Dr. Yoo smiled in understanding. “You’ve already used a normal pregnancy test, I assume. It was positive?”  
  
He nodded. “Any other symptoms?”  
  
“I have to throw up a lot. Some days are totally fine but other times a scent hits my nose and I just-“ Sunggyu made a face. “I’m also tired a lot and I’ve gained weight.”  
  
She hummed. “Why don’t you take off your shirt and lie down, Sunggyu-ssi? I’ll take a look if you want.”  
  
Sunggyu left his things on a chair and took off his shirt. Feeling a little self-conscious, the omega kept it nearby as he laid down. She grabbed gloves and put them on. “I assume the pregnancy wasn’t planned?”  
  
He shook his head. “I thought we used protection. It must’ve happened during my last heat.”  
  
Dr. Yoo stepped closer and carefully touched his lower abdomen. Her fingers slowly examined every spot and pushed softly at times. Sunggyu felt a little uncomfortable but he endured it. After a moment, she stepped back and took off her gloves. “With your consent, we’ll take some blood to test it. An urine sample would be good as well. But I think we can agree you seem to be pregnant. I’d like to do an ultrasound to check how many weeks the baby is. Then we can talk about the rest of the steps. Have you decided if you want to keep it?”  
  
Sunggyu licked over his dry lips. “I don’t know if I’m ready to have a baby. Honestly the father is... I’d have to raise it on my own.”  
  
“Lots of people have raised children alone but of course I understand your worries. We always want the best for our children.” Dr. Yoo grabbed a machine and a bottle from the cupboard nearby. She pulled the machine closer and uncapped the bottle. “We can talk about the options in detail. Let’s check on the fetus first.”  
  
She smeared the cold gel over the light swell of his lower abdomen and Sunggyu sucked in a sharp breath. His fingers tightly curled around his shirt. This was the moment he would see his baby for the first time. There would be no turning back. No acting like nothing happened, like he wasn’t pregnant. No more denial. Dr. Yoo set the transducer on his skin and Sunggyu watched the screen on the machine anxiously. It was really hard for him to tell what was what. Everything seemed so strange and foreign.  
  
Dr. Yoo moved it around a bit to get a view from different angles. “There it is. _Oh_\- wait.”  
  
Sunggyu frowned and fear filled his chest. “Oh? What do you mean oh?”  
  
She studied the picture on the screen for a while as she moved the transducer. Then she pointed at something on the screen. “This is the fetus.”  
  
Then she moved the transducer slightly and pointed at two other shapes. “And these two are fetuses as well. You’re pregnant with triplets, Sunggyu-ssi.”  
  
His heart sank and for a moment Sunggyu knew it stopped beating. “T-Triplets?”  
  
She pointed out the three shapes again. “I’d say they’re about 14 weeks old. Does that fit with your last heat?”  
  
Sunggyu nodded as he stared at the screen. “This explains why you’re starting to show this early. Your body is making room for three little babies. I know you didn’t plan to have babies but I would strongly advice you against an abortion. Most doctors will tell you the same. Up until 12 weeks it’s somewhat of a gray zone. But your fetuses have already developed hearts and limbs. Ears, eyes and teeth will start to develop next. I’m sorry this is probably not what you were hoping to hear. If you don’t want to keep the babies after birth, you can look into adoption. There are always couples unable to get a child who would love to adopt one or maybe all of them after birth.”  
  
She looked at his pale face and smiled comfortingly. Dr. Yoo grabbed a plastic cup and poured water into it. He grabbed it with shaking hands after she helped him sit up. Sunggyu downed the water quickly. He felt like crying but he kept it in. The worst thing was that it weren’t just tears of sadness and fear threatening to spill. The omega felt happy deep down. A strange, primal part of him pleased to carry a big litter. He would _feel_ pleased if he had a nice alpha to go with the news.  
  
The doctor cleaned his belly and touched his shoulder afterwards. “I’m sure you need a moment. You can take the questionnaire and pamphlets home with you to read them in peace. Just give the filled-out questionnaire to my assistant in the next few days. They’re important questions and I need the answers to make sure your babies will continue to develop healthily. And of course to make sure you’re fine as well.”  
  
Sunggyu barely noticed when she took blood from him for test. He even peed into a cup for the urine sample in the restroom without giving it too much of a thought. Afterwards, he left the ob-gyn office with the information leaflets, a thick questionnaire and an ultrasound picture of his babies. Sunggyu hadn’t asked for the latter but they still gave him one. When he was home, he put it on his fridge with two magnets and stared at it for hours.  
  
He really had no idea how he was going to handle this pregnancy alone. The problem wasn’t just that it was unplanned. Sunggyu figured he could’ve handled that fact alone. But triplets of all things that could happen? How much bad luck could he have? It was a burden to know there wasn’t one but _t__hree _little lives in his uterus now depending on him. Sunggyu had no doubt carrying three babies would be much harder than just one. He didn’t have the strength to even think about _after_ the birth. Sunggyu didn’t think he could get that far.  
  
The omega went into the bathroom and let go of his emotions. He didn’t know for how long he cried. Eventually, the tears subsided and Sunggyu went back into the kitchen. He looked at the picture again and made a decision. This was unplanned and overwhelming but he was going to do it. He had no choice but to do it. Sunggyu was going to take care of these three pups somehow. They wouldn’t suffer because he had been irresponsible three months ago. As for the question of keeping them after birth – Sunggyu couldn’t decide yet. He opened the fridge and took out food. Dinner first and then the questionnaire. He was taking this one step at the time.  
  
His phone vibrated on the table when a new message came in. Sunggyu checked it quickly. It was from Woohyun.  
  
**> Hyung, I’m back in Seoul! Remember: 7 pm at NIT tomorrow. Everyone will be there :) No more excuses or I’ll come to your apartment and drag you there! Love you <3 <3 <3**  
  
His first reaction was to say no immediately but then Sunggyu hesitated. What was he going to do at home all alone? Mope around and cry some more? He missed his friends and desperately needed a distraction. He needed his friends around him. Sunggyu was tired of shutting them out. The omega just had to hide his _circumstances_ for that night.  
  
“You can do this.” He told himself and then continued with preparing the meal.

* * *

** starting out small to test the waters. i know it's a big angsty at times but trust me this is a fluffy story (my beta(s) can vouch for it!)  **

** i appreciate it all the feedback! update schedule is once a week but might update quicker too :) **

** **


	2. Chapter One

** it's me, ramen, with a quick update. i felt happy to see so much positive feedback! thank you, chopsticks hehe uwu" **

** warnings: strong language (sunggyu likes to curse ok)  **

** PS:  
i know some people are in a sad mood right now because of myungsoo's news but please have faith and think positive. he's still with INFINITE and inspirits <3 let's support our Myungsoo! **

** **

* * *

NIT was a club but it wasn’t one of the overly popular giant party clubs. There weren’t masses of people swarming the floor, making it hard to breathe. The music wasn’t the usual stuff either. They played pop, rock but also some indie music. The volume was never too loud, not forcing people to shout over each other to understand a word. They had lots of tables with chairs and benches, making it  a  comfortable meeting place. Sunggyu worked his way through the small crowd and found his circle of friends at their usual table. Everyone but Woohyun seemed to be there already. Sungyeol waved and called him over when he spotted Sunggyu.   
  
“Hyung!”   
  
As Sunggyu approached them, he really hoped his shirt would hide the small swell of his lower abdomen well. Sungyeol stood up first to embrace him. “You’ve made it! It’s been so long.”   
  
The beta didn’t make the hug last too long and Sungjong was next to give Sunggyu a brief hug. “It’s good to see you again, hyung.”   
  
Hoya just bumped fists with him. “Hey, Loser-Gyu. Was starting to think you were dead or something.”   
  
The alpha gave him a grin and Sunggyu rolled his eyes. “You wish.”   
  
Dongwoo hit his boyfriend hard and then stood up to give the omega a wild hug. Sunggyu was worried he would get squished to death but finally the strength of the hug lessened. “I was worried, Sunggyu-hyung. You’re okay again, right? You don’t have a serious heart condition or something you’re hiding from us?”   
  
Sunggyu laughed nervously. Hoya huffed. “He’s been watching too many of those dramas on TV.”   
  
“I’m okay, Dongwoo. Don’t worry. It was just a really bad case of stomach flu. I didn’t want to pass it on to you guys.” He took his seat on the bench and took off his jacket.   
  
Myungsoo  was sitting  next to him and hugged him happily. The younger man smiled, showing his cute dimples. “Welcome back, hyung! I’ve missed you. “   
  
“Aw, my little Myungie!” He cooed at his fellow omega. “I’ve missed you too!”   
  
“Hoya, let’s get drinks for everyone.” Dongwoo suggested happily.   
  
The alpha grunted. “Why do  _ I _ have to go with you?”   
  
“To fend off any guys flirting with Dongwoo-hyung?” Sungyeol chuckled.   
  
Hoya stood up. “Rather than flirting, I’m afraid he will be scammed into buying some dubious shit again. The usual for everyone, right?”   
  
Sunggyu cleared his throat. “Something without alcohol for me.”   
  
“Eh! Don’t be a spoilsport, hyung!” Sungyeol exclaimed. “You love your frozen strawberry daiquiri!”   
  
“I’m giving my stomach a break, okay. Where’s Woohyun by the way?”   
  
“Lover-boy didn’t tell you?” Hoya asked and Dongwoo elbowed him.   
  
“He’ll be a little late because of his cats. They were over at Nina’s apartment during his business trip. He only had time to pick them up now but he will be there immediately after dropping the cats off at home.”   
  
Sungyeol snickered. “It might take a little longer, knowing Nina and all.”   
  
Sunggyu’s expression turned slightly sour at the mention of Nina. He didn’t like her. Woohyun was going out with her at the moment but the omega knew it wouldn’t last. His best friend had had a lot of “relationships” so far and they were always short and never lasted. Sunggyu found Nina too loud and arrogant. She didn’t fit with Woohyun at all. And the way she dressed .. . The omega scrunched up his nose.   
  
“Don’t worry, hyung. Woohyun will definitely hurry here for you.” Myungsoo threw in.   
  
He huffed. “I’m not worried. He just threatened to drag me here if I declined and now he’s not even there.”   
  
His friends shared a glance and Hoya and Dongwoo left to get their drinks. Sunggyu decided to change the topic and his friends gladly shared what had happened in the past two months. That was  for  how long they hadn’t met up already. After a while, Dongwoo and Hoya returned with the drinks. The omega was relieved they listened to his wish and brought him a cocktail that contained no alcohol. Sunggyu knew  alcohol was off limits during a pregnancy. He was lucky his  weakness for a drink  hadn’t accidentally killed off the fetuses inside of him during the first weeks. It wasn’t like he felt sick right after his heat after all. It only started around a month later. And while the little swell down there was a big burden and worry, Sunggyu couldn’t help but feel relieved they had preserved.   
  
Myungsoo was in the middle of telling a story about his  latest  photoshoot when two arms snaked around Sunggyu’s neck from behind. He jumped a little at the sudden touch and warm presence. A familiar mob of brown hair settled on his shoulder and Sunggyu felt hot breath on his neck. “Gyu!”   
  
When he heard Woohyun taking a deep breath against his scent glands, Sunggyu jumped up and pushed him away hastily. The alpha backed off in surprise and then laughed. “It’s just me, hyung!”   
  
Woohyun attempted to hug him again but the omega didn’t let him. He sent Woohyun a glare. “Don’t suddenly scent me! You know that’s rude.”   
  
Scenting omegas, especially unmated ones, was a no-go in their society. It was considered rude. Scenting was different because it meant taking the scent directly from the responsible glands and it told someone a lot about what the person was currently feeling. Alphas were experts at reading these scents and picking out different nuances. It meant Woohyun might just be able to tell Sunggyu was pregnant from his scent alone. The omega couldn’t risk that.   
  
His friend pouted. “But I’ve missed your scent! Just a minute, hyung!”   
  
“No! You can hug me like a normal person without scenting my neck!”   
  
Sungjong looked at him with a light frown. It looked like cogs were turning in his mind and Sunggyu didn’t like it. “But you always let Woohyun scent you.”   
  
“That’s not true!”   
  
“It is!” Their friends said in synchronization and Sunggyu felt the tips of his ears grow warm. He didn’t let Woohyun scent him! Never! Or did he?   
  
Woohyun started to frown as well. “Hyung, are you seeing someone? Your scent seemed different.”   
  
Sungyeol gasped. “Oh my god, tea! Kim Sunggyu, have you found an alpha? Prude Gyu smells like he got some good dick finally?”   
  
Embarrassment made him blush. Sunggyu thanked the gods Woohyun hadn’t taken in his scent long enough to tell what was different. “No! And I’m not a prude or anything. I’ll let you know I have sex like any other regular person!”   
  
Sungyeol made a face. “ _ Ew _ , don’t say that. Kids don’t want to know their parents have sex.”   
  
“You were the one talking about me taking some good dick a second ago!” Sunggyu glared at him.   
  
Woohyun growled. “Stop talking about dicks! Hyung, you’re not seeing anyone, right? You would tell me if you did, right?”   
  
“I’m not seeing anyone at the moment, jeez! Don’t give me those sad puppy eyes. It wouldn’t even be a big deal if I did.” Sunggyu sat down again.   
  
“No, you can’t!” Woohyun said as he took the chair next to Sunggyu.   
  
He looked at his best friend with amusement. “I can’t what? Date?”   
  
Woohyun nodded. The omega laughed. “What’s wrong with you tonight? Besides, you have Nina. Why can’t I date an alpha?”   
  
His friend frowned. “You can’t. Not until I approve!”   
  
“I don’t need you to approve my boyfriends, Woohyun.” Sunggyu was starting to get annoyed. Why was the alpha suddenly acting like that? Almost possessive. “It’s not like you’ve asked me for permission before dating Nina.”   
  
Sunggyu took a sip of his drink because he was starting to feel warm. Woohyun huffed. “That’s different.”   
  
“How’s that?”   
  
“Well, Woohyun-hyung is a playboy that sleeps around.” Sungjong said and they laughed.   
  
Hoya grunted. “He’s a slut.”   
  
Woohyun kicked the other alpha against the shin under the table. Everyone laughed again. Myungsoo wrapped his arms around Sunggyu again. “We’ll only approve of an alpha who loves you lots. No one else can have our favorite hyung!”   
  
“Aw, Myungie!” Sunggyu patted his head.   
  
“Why can Myungsoo say stuff like that and I can’t?” Woohyun glared at the dark-haired omega who was still embracing Sunggyu.   
  
“Because he’s cute and a good dongsaeng.”   
  
“Burn.” Hoya commented.   
  
Dongwoo laughed. “Come on! Let’s have fun, guys. Raise your glasses and let’s make a toast! To our friendship.”   
  
They grabbed their glasses and then shouted. “It’s not a happy ending, it’s never ending.”   
  
They took gulps of their drinks. That sentence represented their friendship. The small group of friends had chosen it long ago. Everyone  had known  each other for over 10 years already. At first it was just Woohyun and Sunggyu, then in kindergarten they pulled Dongwoo into their little group. Myungsoo and Sungjong were fledgling  kindergartners they took under their wings in elementary school. Sungyeol they met in middle school. Hoya became a part of their group in the first year of high school. All of them had been a tight circle of friends ever since. They still lived in the same city and met up at least once a month.   
  
Sunggyu really had missed them a lot and enjoyed talking with them again. For a few hours, he forgot about his problems. He stuck to the drinks - without alcohol - though Woohyun gave him another frown at that. Thankfully, the alpha didn’t say anything. Sunggyu didn’t feel like having another argument with him. He had missed Woohyun and their light conversations.   
  
At around ten pm, they gathered their things and left the club. They bid farewell and soon enough it was only Sungjong, Woohyun and Sunggyu who were left on the sidewalk. A fresh breeze hit them and Sunggyu shivered. He was suddenly aware of something. “Oh damn, I forgot my jacket on the bench.”   
  
“I’ll get it for you.” Woohyun offered and ran inside without waiting for Sunggyu’s reply.   
  
The omega shook his head slightly. “I could’ve gotten it myself.”   
  
Sungjong gave him a look and then glanced towards the entrance of the club shortly. “Hyung, I didn’t want to ask in front of everyone. Are you pregnant by any chance?”   
  
His eyes almost fell out of their sockets. “W-What?”   
  
“Stomach flu doesn’t take almost three months. And you didn’t touch a drop of alcohol, which is so unlike you. Plus your reaction to Woohyun’s scenting. He would be able to tell from your scent.”   
  
Sunggyu glanced to the entrance as well. “Please don’t tell anyone.”   
  
“You know I won’t. You probably have your reasons for not saying enough. Is it appropriate to say congratulations?” Sungjong asked carefully.   
  
He smiled and felt a weird flutter of happiness in his belly. “Yeah, sure. Thank you.”   
  
“What about the father? Are you going to introduce him to the guys eventually?”   
  
Sunggyu sighed. He knew that question would be coming. “There’s no one to introduce.”   
  
“Hyung-“ The beta gave him a worried look and stepped closer. He spotted Woohyun at the door, on his way back. “If you need someone to talk, definitely call me. Don’t go through this alone.”   
  
“What’s up with the serious faces?” Woohyun asked curiously .   
  
Sungjong stepped back and hailed a cab. “Bye, hyungs. See you soon!”   
  
Sunggyu waved his hand as the cab drove off with the beta. He took his jacket from Woohyun and put it on. “We were talking about adult things.”   
  
The alpha puffed his cheeks. “I’m an adult too.”   
  
He laughed lightly and ruffled Woohyun’s hair. “I don’t know about that.”   
  
Woohyun caught his wrist and then held his hand, searching for eye contact with the omega. “Gyu, you would tell me if something is worrying you, right? I’m always there for you. You’re my most important person in the world.”   
  
Sunggyu’s heart faltered at the seriousness in his gaze. His resolution weakened quickly. They always told each other everything. Keeping a secret was hard but with Woohyun it was the hardest. He anxiously licked over his lips and opened his mouth to reply when a shout interrupted them. “Oppa!!”   
  
Someone shoved him aside and his hand left Woohyun’s. A  young  woman hugged the alpha who seemed baffled. “Nina? What are you doing here?”   
  
“I wanted to meet your friends but I guess everyone’s gone already. Want to go somewhere else with me to party? Or we can go to my apartment and pick up where we left off.” She kissed him on the mouth and Sunggyu grimaced at the sight. Her words made his stomach churn.   
  
“I’ll be going home. Have fun, you two.”   
  
“Oh, sorry, Sunggyu-oppa. I didn’t see you there.” She let go of Woohyun and gave the omega an innocent smile.   
  
He resisted the urge to throw up on her glowing red heels. “Yeah, I’m sure you did.”   
  
“Gyu, wait-“ Woohyun started but Nina pulled him in for another kiss. Her hand grabbed his crotch and Sunggyu almost gasped out loud at the gesture. They were in public for fuck ’ s sake!   
  
“Good night, Woohyun.”   
  
  
  
  
  
** > Gyu, I’m sorry for earlier. Are you mad? **   
** > I broke up with Nina ** ** .. ** ** . She’s too clingy. I didn’t ask her to come to the club ** ** , okay? **   
** > I feel like tonight was a mess. Want to meet up for my special Mac & Cheese and a nice cuddle + movie session on your couch? I miss my hyung ** ** . **   
  
He looked at the messages for a while. Sunggyu had been mad. Nina didn’t fit with Woohyun at all and a part of him was disappointed like the alpha how their first meeting in a while had unfolded. He could’ve really used one of Woohyun’s hugs that made him feel like everything was going to be okay. He  _ missed _ Woohyun. They had always spent a lot of time together. But spending time with Woohyun meant risking the alpha finding out about Sunggyu’s little problem. The omega had been about to tell him back on the sidewalk but now all the courage had left him. What would Woohyun think about the way Sunggyu  had  conceived the children?   
  
** > I’m not mad. Glad you broke up with her, by the way. She wasn’t good for you. **   
** > I miss you too, Woohyun-ah. I’ll definitely come back to that promise of your special Mac & Cheese. **   
  
  
  
  
  
On the next day, Sunggyu informed his employer about the pregnancy. It was surprisingly easy because the man didn’t ask any question. The omega knew that he wouldn’t push. Yongguk was a man who minded his own business and cared for his employees a lot. He congratulated Sunggyu on the baby and they discussed when he would start his maternity leave. The omega had looked up how pregnancies with triplets developed and it seemed like he would be unable to do much during the last trimester. He would probably be huge by December, so for now they settled on Sunggyu taking his leave right then.   
  
The rest of his workday went relatively quiet and boring. Sunggyu only had to make one quick stop to the toilet bowl, thankfully. It was all the fault of his one co-worker who decided to eat fish today. He couldn’t stand the stench for one second and Sunggyu normally liked eating fish. Some types of fish were still okay but if the smell was too strong... The omega sighed as he packed his things away and then left work. He was grateful that his job mostly involved sitting at the desk in his small office and calculating stuff on his computer. That way Sunggyu could avoid people and therefore lessen the chance of anyone asking questions. It wasn’t the most exciting job but it paid well and the work environment was great, so the omega saw no reason to look for something else. Not to mention it was in walking distance to his home. Sunggyu owned no car after all.   
  
By the time Sunggyu had walked up the steps to his floor, he wondered how he would manage the way to work and back in the last trimester. And people would be able to tell he was pregnant eventually. The clock was ticking and it left him anxious and panting by the time he opened the door to his apartment. Sunggyu frowned a little because he only had to turn the key once to unlock the door. Usually he turned it twice when he left. The omega shrugged.  _ Isn’t forgetfulness another symptom of a pregnancy? _   
  
He sighed and took off his shoes and jacket. Sunggyu shuffled deeper into the apartment, his feet yearning to rest but his stomach growling for a meal. He stopped in his tracks when he entered the kitchen. On the counter was a forgotten Mac & Cheese and on one of his chairs sat the alpha, the ultrasound picture in his hands. Anger grabbed a hold of his heart. „Woohyun! What the fuck!“

* * *

** yeah what the hell, woohyun! SG right now: **

** so he...probably found out? woopsie! wonder what's going to happen next? **


	3. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun has found out? Talking happens.

** HAPPY BIRTHDAY LEE SUNGYEOL <3 **

** thanks everyone for subscribing, upvoting or commenting! it's time for another update! more text this time :) woohyun has found out and sunggyu is mad. this isn't how he wanted wh to find out :( but at least now they can forward together? right? riiiiight? **

** *note: i adjusted sunggyu's age a bit. looking back, or rather reading over everything again, i noticed 24 might be a little too young for someone who went to college and has already worked before* **

** no warnings needed except for my utter lack of medical knowledge and pregnancies #itsjustfiction **

* * *

Sunggyu snatched the picture away and kicked the alpha against the shin. „Get out!“   
  
Woohyun flinched at the kick and looked up to stare at Sunggyu in shock. „Hyung- that’s-“   
  
Tears stung in his eyes. This wasn’t how he wanted someone to find out. „I said: GET OUT.“   
  
The alpha stood up but he didn’t leave. His mouth opened a few times and then he tried to reach out to touch Sunggyu’s arm, probably to calm him. The omega took two steps back and pointed his finger towards the exit. „If you have any decency left, you’re leaving right now without saying a word.“   
  
Woohyun looked conflicted but then he nodded in defeat. The alpha deflated and left. Sunggyu sunk into a chair when he heard the front door close. He put the ultrasound picture on the table and buried his face in his hands. He had forgotten that Woohyun had a key to his apartment. It had never been a problem because Sunggyu never had to hide anything from him. Sometimes Woohyun would just come over and surprise him with dinner. He had probably wanted to do the same today. Little did he know what he would discover.   
  
Sunggyu cried quietly. He knew Woohyun hadn’t meant to hurt him. The alpha didn’t come here with the intention to expose Sunggyu’s secret, to violate his privacy. And somehow that just made it worse because he felt bad for throwing Woohyun out like that. He had planned to share the news with Woohyun eventually. There was no one he trusted more. He just didn’t know how and now the news was out like a dirty little secret. What was Woohyun thinking of him now?   
  
His phone chirped when new messages arrived. Sunggyu sniveled and rubbed his eyes, silently cursing his hormones for the emotional outbreak. Usually he wasn’t the type to cry so easy.   
  
** > I’m sorry. I just wanted to bring you the Mac & Cheese and watch a movie maybe. **   
** > I don’t know why you were hiding it but: Congratulations. I’m sure you’ll be a good dad. **   
** > If you don’t hate me now, you can always talk to me if you need someone. Please trust me, hyung. **   
  
The omega sighed and glanced at the dish sitting on the counter. He grabbed a fork and ate some of it. Thank god at least Woohyun’s special recipe still tasted amazing. He stared at the food for a moment. Woohyun had cooked it just for him and now he was probably moping like a kicked puppy after messing up. Sunggyu put the fork down and walked towards the front door. He opened it after a moment of hesitation and then walked back to the kitchen. Sunggyu grabbed two plates and another fork, before he put some of the Mac & Cheese on both plates. While he was doing that, he heard steps getting closer from behind.   
  
“Sit down, Woohyun.“   
  
He put a plate and a fork in front of the alpha and then sat down on the opposite site of the table. The alpha watched him quietly.  _ Really looks like a kicked puppy. _ „Sorry for shouting at you. I didn’t want you to find out like this.“   
  
“No, you were right. I just showed up unannounced.“ Woohyun grabbed the fork without meeting the omega’s gaze. “Can I ask why didn’t you tell me before?“   
  
Sunggyu sighed. He chewed on his macaroni before speaking again. „I only found out for sure like a week ago. It...I didn’t even know how to deal with this let alone explain it to somebody else. I wanted to tell you but it’s complicated and I- I just needed some time.“   
  
Woohyun frowned and looked up this time. „What do you mean alone? What about your alpha?“   
  
He laughed out loud. His best friend gave him a confused look. Sunggyu ran a hand through his hair. „There’s no alpha. Just me and apparently three damn babies.“   
  
“But you- You’re pregnant. That means an alpha-“   
  
“Woohyun, I know about the bees and the flowers, trust me.“ Sunggyu cut in with a slight hint of annoyance. He had dreaded this part of the conversation. „I’m not mated to anyone. It was an accident during my heat, okay.“   
  
“So he didn’t use protection? What about your birth control?“ The alpha’s frown deepened.   
  
He used the Mac & Cheese to buy himself some time for the reply. „Birth control pills aren’t failsafe, you know. And I guess he didn’t or I wouldn’t be here. Maybe the condom ripped and he didn’t notice. I don’t know, Woohyun.“   
  
“How can you not know?!“   
  
“I was in  _ heat _ , Woohyun. I don’t keep track of every round of sex I have. I’m sure you’ve spent a heat with an omega before and know how it gets during the peak of it.“   
  
The alpha narrowed his eyes at him. Sunggyu could scent something bitter in the air. So different than Woohyun’s usual scent. Usually he smelled like rich coffee beans and vanilla. A combination Sunggyu had always liked. Now Woohyun smelled like bitter black coffee. The omega scrunched up his nose in distaste.   
  
“I-I haven’t, okay.“   
  
He blinked. „You’ve had how many omega flings and you’ve never-?“   
  
The bitterness was gone for a moment when Woohyun flushed. „No. But this isn’t about my sex life. Didn’t you ask the alpha what happened?“   
  
Sunggyu grimaced. „Well, actually... I don’t know who it was.“   
  
Woohyun stood up. „WHAT!“   
  
The omega flinched and instincts urged him to make himself smaller to calm the alpha. Sunggyu told his instincts to fuck off. He decided to get it all out. „I went to the heat den.“   
  
His best friend gaped at him. The bitterness in the air got so strong Sunggyu felt the nausea rise. „The heat den your colleague invited you to every damn year? The heat den you  _ always  _ told me was an absolutely  _ stupid  _ idea and only for horny, dumb people who wanted an excuse to have sex with a lot of people? The heat den you said you would NEVER go to?“   
  
He put down his fork and crossed his arms. Sunggyu glared at the alpha in defiance. „Yes, that’s exactly where I went. Please spare me all the ‘I told you so’ because I’ve already beaten myself up over it. There are literally no words you could say that I didn’t tell myself when the pregnancy tests came back positive. I know I fucked up. I know I shouldn’t have gone there and have sex with people I don’t know. People who could carry stupid diseases. I just- I thought for once in my life I could be one of those stupid people and just let go for a while. My colleague never turned up pregnant after her escapes at the heat den, you know. I thought... Honestly, I don’t know what I was thinking. I made a stupid ass decision and now I’ve got to deal with it. And the last thing I need right now is someone else telling me how much I’ve fucked up. That’s why I didn’t tell anyone, okay?“   
  
His voice had grown louder with every word until he was shouting the last words. Tears threatened to spill again. When Woohyun came over to pull him into his embrace, Sunggyu let him. Woohyun lowered himself so the omega could tuck his head into the curve of his neck. The alpha was warm and comforting around him, his vanilla scent stronger than ever. Sunggyu closed his eyes and let his friend calm him down. Alphas had another special skill. They could emit pheromones that calmed distressed omegas down. It was pretty unfair if you asked Sunggyu and he would never let any alpha use it on him. Anyone but Woohyun at least. An alpha could emit pheromones to make an omega completely pliant and defenseless. Some of them used it for the wrong purposes. Woohyun wasn’t like that though. He didn’t abuse his power.   
  
He was on a fluffy cloud - fully content and calm - by the time Woohyun stopped. It was good the alpha had calmed him down because Sunggyu had felt like he was on the verge of a panic attack before. „I’m sorry, Gyu. I didn’t mean to upset you.“   
  
“You keep dropping the hyung.“ The omega muttered against his neck.   
  
“Sorry.“ Woohyun chuckled.   
  
“You don’t sound sorry, punk.“   
  
The alpha pulled back and smiled. „Are you feeling better?“   
  
Sunggyu nodded. „Yeah, thanks.“   
  
“Sorry for reacting like that. I’m just worried about you. It must’ve been hard carrying all this weight alone but I know you’re strong, hyung. You’re one of the strongest people I know!“   
  
He couldn’t help but smile as well. „I haven’t felt very strong this past week.“   
  
“But you are! Just seeing this ultrasound picture on your fridge tells me you care about the babies. God, hyung, triplets! How can you handle that thought? It must’ve been scary but you’re pushing through. You could just not care and drink alcohol and do god knows what kind of stuff that would hurt them.“ Woohyun looked at him like he was still the best hyung in the world and it made Sunggyu feel all emotional once again. He had been afraid of Woohyun’s reaction but hearing his support made him want to bawl his eyes out.  _ Damn pregnancy hormones. _   
  
“Have you decided if you want to keep them?“ The alpha asked after a moment.   
  
Sunggyu sighed and resisted the urge to put a hand over the covered swell. „I can’t raise three kids by myself, Woohyun. I doubt I could manage one right now.“   
  
“But do you  _ want _ to keep them?“   
  
The omega was quiet for a long time. The answer weighted heavy on his tongue. „Yes, of course. It’s fucking scary and way too much but of course I want to keep my children. But I  _ can’t _ , Woohyun. It’s just not possible.“   
  
Woohyun suddenly crouched down and held his hands. „It  _ is _ possible! I’ll help you. Let’s make it happen.“   
  
Sunggyu’s eyes went wide. „Wha- Why?“   
  
“Because you want to keep them. I won’t leave you to deal with this alone.“   
  
“How’s that going to work? I appreciate the support, Woohyun, but you can’t help me with this. I have to give them up for adoption so that a family adopts them. They might not take all three but you never know.“ The thought of separating his babies from each other hurt. It would be cruel.   
  
“I can accompany you to your appointments for one. I can cook proper meals for you. And when they’re here, we can take turns looking after them. Maybe we could get an apartment together and-“   
  
“They aren’t yours, Woohyun. You have no obligation to get involved that much.“ Sunggyu interrupted him. „I can’t take your money and time. You have your own life, Woohyun, and you can’t be there forever to help me. You have to work and maybe you’ll find a special someone one day. And then I would be left alone with three kids to look after.“   
  
Woohyun shook his head vehemently. „I won’t leave you alone. Kim Sunggyu without me is like chopsticks without a spoon, thread without a needle, a kite without a string.“   
  
He smiled shortly. The alpha said that sentence first when he was a snotty brat of 6 years. Sunggyu still remembered his runny nose and red eyes from crying. His parents had explained to him that Sunggyu wouldn’t go to kindergarten with him anymore, that he would attend a new school. One Woohyun would be attending in a year as well, but the little boy had been inconsolable. He had come running straight to Sunggyu’s house and uttered these words. The omega remembered how surprised he had been to hear those words. He never found out where Woohyun copied this from but it had stuck.   
  
“I know, Hyun.“ Sunggyu ruffled his hair playfully and the alpha huffed in annoyance. He didn’t like to be treated like a little kid but the older man couldn’t help it. Not when he was crouching on the floor and looking like that little brat again. „But you can’t split yourself between your special someone and...us someday. That wouldn’t be fair. I won’t let you. I’ll accept your help during the pregnancy though. Expect me to call you over whenever I need a helping hand. But no moving together and as for keeping the babies, I’ll need more time to think about it. Okay?“   
  
The alpha smiled widely and then reached around Sunggyu’s middle to hug him tightly. Woohyun’s head was pressed against his abdomen and a gentle warmth engulfed him. Sunggyu’s heart throbbed loudly in his chest and he willed the pregnancy hormones to calm down.  _ He’s not your alpha! _ But damn, it felt nice. Safe.   
  
After a moment, it was clear Woohyun wasn’t going to part any time soon. Sunggyu patted his shoulders. “Come on. Let’s grab the food and move to the couch. What do you want to watch?“   
  
And just like that they went back to their usual routine. The pair was quickly settled on the couch. While Woohyun picked a movie for them, Sunggyu kept the Mac & Cheese in his arm and continued eating. He was really hungry and the food tasted so good. He wanted to bury his face in it. It was already turning cold but that didn’t make it less tasty. Woohyun joined him on the couch after he had put on a movie. He casually threw an arm around Sunggyu. Most of the food landed in Sunggyu’s mouth, but from time to time he put a fork with food in Woohyun’s as well.   
  
He leaned against Woohyun when the dish was gone and put his head on the alpha’s shoulder with a content sigh. „I’m glad you found out.“   
  
Woohyun’s hand slowly stroked his upper arm. „Sorry for barging in like that.“   
  
“No, it’s fine. It made me feel horrible to not tell you. It was really hard.“   
  
“I’m glad too. I was worried about you. Never avoid me like this again, hyung. It’s worse than death.“   
  
Sunggyu chuckled. „Don’t exaggerate.“   
  
“Am not!“   
  
The omega laughed softly. His eyelids felt heavy, so he closed his eyes. Barely audible, he heard Woohyun mutter: „Why do you never take me seriously?“   
  
  
  
  
  
An hour later, the movie was long over. Woohyun picked up the sleeping omega and carried him to his bedroom. He was more careful than usual because of Sunggyu’s condition. He put him on the bed and the omega whined softly as he recognized the familiar environment and moved to find the right sleeping position. Woohyun watched him with a soft gaze as Sunggyu put a protective hand over his lower abdomen. He put a blanket over the omega when he was finished. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed a few strands of hair out of Sunggyu’s face.   
  
“What if I’ve already found my special someone? I’m not a kid anymore, hyung. I’m not your brother.“   
  
Woohyun sighed. He only ever dared to speak these thoughts out loud when Sunggyu was deep asleep. The alpha was too scared to confess his feelings. Scared of being rejected. Woohyun wouldn’t be able to survive in a world without his light. Sunggyu made it obvious, he only saw him as a younger brother. It was painful and no lover Woohyun found could fill this hole in his chest. But having Sunggyu as a friend was better than having no Sunggyu at all.   
  
„I love you.“   
  
“Love you too.“ The omega mumbled against his pillow.   
  
His heart stopped and he froze but Sunggyu didn’t say anything else.  _ He won’t remember it tomorrow. _ Besides, for Sunggyu it was just a platonic kind of love. Woohyun smiled shortly and then leaned over to kiss the omega’s forehead. „I’ll take care of you.“   
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu stirred awake when his alarm rang. He turned on his back and stretched with a yawn. He rubbed his little swell absentmindedly. „Good morning, guys.“   
  
He couldn’t remember getting to bed but it was nothing unusual. Sunggyu often fell asleep during their movie nights. Woohyun would carry him to his bed and then leave like a gentleman. He wasn’t one of those dick-headed alphas who would make a move on an omega without consent. And Woohyun was family. Someone he could trust unconditionally. Sunggyu smiled to himself for a few minutes until he got up to eat breakfast. In the past, he had skipped breakfast a lot but now it was obligatory.   
  
When he crossed the living room, he was surprised to find Woohyun still there, sleeping on his couch. Sunggyu went over and shook him awake. „Wake up, Woohyun! Why aren’t you at your apartment? Your workplace is far away from my home.“   
  
Woohyun groaned and opened his eyes slowly. He was obviously disoriented for a second but then smiled widely as his eyes fixated on Sunggyu. „I wanted to make sure you’re safe.“   
  
He rubbed his face. „I’m safe in my own apartment. Have always been safe the past three years in it. Woohyun, please don’t do exaggerated stuff like this. I don’t need you to protect me. But if you’re already here, there’s one thing you can do. Make breakfast? If you have time, I mean. I don’t kn-“   
  
Woohyun suddenly grabbed and pulled him down. The alpha had their positions switched faster than Sunggyu could blink. Woohyun seemed full of energy suddenly. „Leave it to me, hyung!“   
  
The alpha ran off to the kitchen without even checking if he had the time to do this. Sunggyu sighed. He hoped Woohyun wouldn’t start to hover over him. He was grateful for help but Woohyun had his own life still. And Sunggyu didn’t need a big, strong alpha to protect him all the time. Woohyun wasn’t his alpha or the father of the pups. There was no need for gestures like that. Sunggyu needed to draw a line.   
  
But first he had to shower and get dressed.   
  
By the time he was done, Woohyun had already prepared breakfast for the two of them. „That’s a lot of food... Woohyun, when do you have to be at work?“   
  
The alpha was happily humming a song as he finished up the eggs. „It doesn’t matter.“   
  
“You can’t neglect work because of me, Woohyun.“ He scolded him softly.   
  
“Hyung, you know I’m pretty much my own boss at the department. I’ve already notified my secretary I’ll come in later today. My team can handle themselves. It’s not like it’s the first time I come in late.“ Woohyun put the eggs on the table and then grabbed Sunggyu by the shoulders to make him sit down. „Come on. You have to eat for four people.  _ Four _ , hyung! I’m still amazed you’re pregnant with triplets.“   
  
Sunggyu huffed but smiled. „I forgot I’m talking to Mr. Successful. And the kids... Well, you know me, I’ve never settled for below average. Well, except when it comes to my job...“   
  
“Hyung... You’ll get there. For how long have you been working at your new job? One year? I’m sure Yongguk will offer you a promotion soon. He would be dumb to not see your potential.“ Woohyun smiled again. “And I’m sure the average amount of kids per family is still one or two.“   
  
He shrugged and started eating. Sunggyu’s mood was a bit sullen now. He was happy for Woohyun. He really was, but a part of him was jealous of his success. Woohyun was a year younger than him but he was already head of his department. Like the alpha said, he was his own boss pretty much. His pay was much better than Sunggyu’s, so he could afford living in a bigger apartment and better part of the town. In comparison, Sunggyu had the better degree but he was stuck in a small position. It wasn’t Yongguk’s fault, really. Sunggyu wasted too much time of his life on his previous job. His boss there had clearly favored alphas and betas over omegas. He made Sunggyu work a lot and the omega did everything in belief his had work would get him to the top. But others always received promotions. Those had been the worst years of his life. Way too late he realized he would never get that promotion. Simply because he was an omega.   
  
Sometimes a poisonous voice inside of him whispered that Woohyun only got his position so fast because he was an alpha. Sunggyu never let the jealousy and rage take over him though. He knew Woohyun was in his position because he deserved it.  _ But maybe your former boss was right to have these prejudices against omegas. Look at you, letting yourself get knocked up by a stranger. _   
  
“Oh no, hyung. Don’t cry again. Hyung, I’m sorry.“ Woohyun leaned over the table to wipe away his tears but Sunggyu swatted his hands away.   
  
He wiped the tears away on his own and pressed his palms against his eyes. „It’s not your fault. It’s just these damn...hormones. Fuck.“   
  
“But I made you cry twice already.“ Woohyun muttered.   
  
“I cry over every little thing nowadays. It sucks.“ Sunggyu made sure the tears had stopped before he lowered his hands. „It’s really not your fault. Come on, eat.“   
  
Yongguk wasn’t like his former boss. Sunggyu knew he would be able to move up the ladder. But the pregnancy would probably push the promotion back a little. Even if he couldn’t keep them, Sunggyu believed it was worth it. He could wait a little longer.   
  
  
  
  
  
Woohyun  _ insists _ on being there for his next checkup. Sunggyu was against it at first but when they reached the doctor’s office and he didn’t get pitiful looks, it was quite a relief. No other mom-to-be with their mating bites or mates next to them looking at him like they just knew Sunggyu had done something stupid and was now facing a pregnancy alone. Even the doctor’s assistant had looked at him like that before, giving him encouraging smiles like he needed them. Woohyun wasn’t his alpha but for the sake of having his peace, Sunggyu let them assume he was. He figured it was better than being pitied for being a single dad who was expecting three kids.    
  
While Sunggyu really wanted to prove he could do this alone, it was a huge relief to have someone by his side to help. Woohyun kept his promise not do overdo it, though he still came over once or twice a week with something to eat and a movie. Sometimes he cooked in Sunggyu’s kitchen or just left containers with prepared meals in his fridge. But even when he kept his distance to not step on Sunggyu’s toes too much, Woohyun would still constantly be there in one way or the other. He would send Sunggyu messages asking him how he and the pups were doing. Sometimes he left Sunggyu surprises on the table; sweets most of the time. Other time he left catalogs or books for him. The omega had books about pregnancies but Woohyun bought ones about things that happened  _ after _ the baby is born or catalogs about nurseries furniture. Sunggyu got mad at him for that but every day he would look through them. He would imagine a little nursery like the ones in the pictures. Three little cribs for his pups - or a big one for all of them. But then he would remember he wasn’t able to keep them. He didn’t even have room for a nursery in his small apartment. That was usually the moment he started crying quietly before putting the books away.   
  
“Sunggyu-ssi, Doctor Yoo will see you now.“   
  
The omega snapped from his thoughts and stood up. „Y-Yeah.“   
  
Woohyun moved to stand up as well. Sunggyu gave him a look. „What are you doing?“   
  
“Uh-“ The alpha looked embarrassed suddenly and sat down again quickly. „Sorry.“   
  
Sunggyu sighed shortly because Woohyun looked like a sad puppy. „Okay, fine. You can tag along.“   
  
Woohyun smiled widely and followed him into the other room. Dr. Yoo greeted Sunggyu first and then glanced at the alpha. „ _ Ah _ , this is Woohyun. He’s my...brother.“   
  
The alpha puffed up his cheeks behind Sunggyu. Dr. Yoo smiled politely. „It’s a pleasure to meet you. It’s nice to see you’ve got someone to support you, Sunggyu-ssi.“   
  
She made him sit down and him answer a few questions first about how he was doing and if he had encountered any new symptoms. Then it was time for the checkup on the babies. Sunggyu glanced at the alpha shortly before he lay down and pulled his shirt up. It felt kind of strange to expose his little belly with Woohyun there. Not bad, though. It just made him feel embarrassed, especially with the way the alpha’s eyes focused on the swell. Dr. Yoo got the machine for another ultrasound. Sunggyu hissed slightly at the touch of the cold gel.   
  
“Do you want to find out the genders today? We didn’t check last time but now we should be able to tell for sure.“   
  
Sunggyu anxiously played with the hem of his shirt. On one hand, he thought a surprise would be exciting and nice. On the other hand, it would be easier to find people for adoption if Sunggyu knew the genders. „Okay. Please tell me.“   
  
She nodded and pressed the  transducer  against his skin. Sunggyu looked at the screen to see his pups. He held in his breath as she moved the  transducer  to get a good picture. There they were. They looked more human-like than last time. Sunggyu was almost sure he could see toes and fingers on the screen. Tiny human lives, right there inside of him. Dr. Yoo observed all three of them closely.   
  
“Congratulations. You’ll have three little baby girls, Sunggyu-ssi.“   
  
“All girls?“ He asked in shock. Sunggyu wasn’t shocked because there was no boy. He didn’t care which gender the pups had. But he definitely had no clue on how to raise girls.  _ You can’t raise kids either way. _ Yet his mind was offering him pictures of his little babies in cute dresses, laughing happily in his arms.   
  
“They’re now at 16 weeks. If you look closely, you can see them blink. I’d say they’re equally developed. Every baby is about 4.3 inches.“   
  
Sunggyu was still staring at the screen, barely listening to her voice. He was going to have three little, wonderful, beautiful baby girls. His heart ached as he looked at the pups. Sunggyu wanted to keep them so badly. If he gave them away, someone else would see them grow up, hear them laugh and they would never find out about him. How much he had loved them.   
  
“Can I...have another picture?“   
  
Dr. Yoo smiled. „Sure. Smile, babies, Daddy is watching.“   
  
She cleaned up his abdomen afterwards and put the machine away again. „The blood test and everything else came back positive, so we don’t have to do anything special. Just continue like this. You might want to check out yoga classes. There are some specialized for pregnant people. Especially later it will help take some strain for your back. Since you’re carrying triplets, that time might come faster for you. Remember to avoid unnecessary stress.“   
  
Dr. Yoo handed him the picture when they were done. Sunggyu was only aware of Woohyun’s existence again when the alpha moved again. He had been standing still in the corner the whole time. The younger man was strangely quiet and seemed to be deep in thought. Sunggyu made his next appointment in a month with the doctor’s assistant. Then they left the doctor’s office.   
  
He nudged Woohyun in the elevator. „Earth to Woohyun, are you still alive?“   
  
The alpha jumped slightly but he finally focused on Sunggyu again. „Sorry, I was just thinking.“   
  
“Was it that much of a shock to see my belly? Or rather - the pups?“   
  
“N-No. I mean, okay, maybe a little.“ Woohyun mumbled and flushed slightly. „It’s just... It’s real.“   
  
Sunggyu laughed and patted his shoulder. „I know how that feels. It hit me hard when I saw them for the first time. You’re not going to freak out and leave me alone now, are you?“   
  
The young man smiled suddenly. „They’re beautiful. Truly special, just like their mom.“   
  
_ Special.  _ He blushed and hit Woohyun. „ _ Yah _ ! I’m still a man! What are you saying?“   
  
“Sorry, sorry!“ But Woohyun was laughing and didn’t seem very sorry.   
  
Sunggyu kicked him against the shin. „I’ll never take you to another appointment with me.“   
  
The elevator doors opened and he walked out with quick steps. Woohyun hurried after him. „No, you can’t do that!“   
  
Woohyun suddenly grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers. He pulled Sunggyu in another direction. „That’s not the way home. Yah, Nam Woohyun! Are you listening?“

* * *

** i was extra nice to make this a big update with lots of woogyu moment. we love our supportive alpha hyun <3 oh boi, will he ever confess his feelings? because sunggyu seems to oblivious to notice *cough* gdi woogyu being two dumb idiots again. this is fluff. fluff with frustration haha. **

** next chapter we'll meet a new character ;) **

** woogyu with kids uwu" **


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun takes Sunggyu somewhere to help him make a decision. Someone new appears!

** do tell me if you didn't like something TT or your opinions. the lack of feedback (especially on aff where i usually get the most) made me feel like you guys didn't like the update, so it took me a while to gather the courage for the next update. also, my internet decided to leave for 8h right on the day i want to upload the next part ;u; **

** **

** you might think of a comment as unimportant but it really makes my day no matter how small it is and it makes me feel good about the words i wrote! **

* * *

A bus ride and a short walk later, Sunggyu found himself in a furniture shop. Woohyun led him straight to the section for nurseries. His heart sank when he realized that. „Woohyun...“   
  
“We’re just looking, okay?“ The alpha threw in quickly.   
  
Sunggyu freed his hand and stopped walking. „What use is it? I don’t have any space in my apartment. And even if I had, I don’t have the money for this, Woohyun. I can’t buy all these things and I definitely can’t raise three kids. You don’t understand-“   
  
“No, I understand, hyung.“ Woohyun took both of his hands. „I saw you at the doctor’s office, the way you were looking at the screen. At the babies. You  _ want _ them. You want to keep the girls. Your eyes were shining so brightly when you looked at them. The thought of adoption is killing you.“   
  
He opened his mouth to speak but Woohyun was painfully right. There was nothing Sunggyu wanted more than that. „That’s true but... I can’t give them a good life. I want them to be happy, to have the things they need and want. I’m in no positions to give them any of that. I barely have enough to care for myself. Being a parent means looking at things with responsibility and to do what is best for your kids.“   
  
“I’m not saying you have to decide right now but look at your options, hyung. If you want to keep them, you won’t be alone. We’ll find a way. I know you don’t want my money but my offer still stands. We could look for an apartment together. One big enough for the two of us and a nursery. We can share the rent and, if you need financial support, I can lend you money. If you insist, you can pay me back later but I would gladly spend the money if it helps you. You want your kids to be happy and I- I want you to be happy. And I think nothing would make the pups happier than to be with you.“   
  
Sunggyu fought back the tears. He could see it in his mind. Woohyun and he, living together and caring for the babies. It could work but they would be a financial burden for Woohyun. He knew Woohyun wouldn’t mind. He was just kind-hearted like that. And if Sunggyu never paid him back, he wouldn’t say a word. But it was hard to accept the offer. His pride didn’t let him and he was worried Woohyun was going to sacrifice his own happiness.   
  
“Take your time to think about it. I just want you to give this thought a chance. To let yourself imagine another future.“ Woohyun pulled him along again. They walked past a few items until they reached the section where they showed examples of fully furnished rooms.   
  
The alpha seemed to have been here before because he led Sunggyu straight to one of them. Woohyun stopped and just let him look. The omega looked around the room in awe. It was beautiful. The walls were blue and the ceiling had little stars on it. The floor wasn’t made out of carpet but there was a fluffy-looking light blue carpet under the crib in the center of the room. Sunggyu walked closer to inspect it and touched it with his fingers. It was a small crib, clearly meant for one baby. A crib mobile was dangling above it with clouds, stars, moons and suns attached to it. It looked beautiful, like the perfect place to dream.   
  
He glanced at Woohyun who kept his distance and just watched him. „You’ve been here before?“   
  
Woohyun smiled sheepishly. „I had some time to spare and found myself wandering here. I liked this one in particular and wanted to show it to you. Do you like it?“   
  
“It’s wonderful.“ Sunggyu averted his gaze again and went back to inspecting all the details in the room from the cupboards to the changing table. The room reminded him of one of the nurseries he had seen in a catalog. Woohyun couldn’t know about it but somehow he still guessed which room Sunggyu would like the most. It was eery how well the alpha knew him.   
  
After he had looked around enough, they headed out of the shop again. Sunggyu glanced at his friend. „Thanks, Woohyun.“   
  
“Glad you don’t hate me for forcing you out here.“ The alpha chuckled.   
  
He smiled. „I hated you for one moment but maybe you’re right. I shouldn’t let the negativity consume me.“   
  
“So you’re going to think about my offer?“ Woohyun pried.   
  
“I promise I’ll consider it.“ He didn’t want to rely on Woohyun too much but maybe the alpha was right. If Sunggyu really wanted this, he should think about his options instead of immediately discarding everything. Why not accept the helping hand that was offered?   
  
On their way home, the omega spotted cute baby onesies. They looked very warm and soft and had little hoods with animal ears on them. There were three different sets of them and Sunggyu couldn’t tear his eyes away for a moment. But he did his best not to linger and let Woohyun notice. Though, the next day, Sunggyu came back to buy them. He wasn’t sure why but at home he put them in the laundry, folded them and then safely stored them away. It didn’t mean anything. At least that was what he told himself.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next three weeks were mainly filled with Sunggyu’s belly growing further and weird cravings that appeared out of nowhere. Sometimes he just went and got the food he wanted but other times the pregnant omega didn’t feel like moving when he was lying on his couch. He would text Woohyun and the alpha would appear at his doorstep without complaining even once. Sunggyu always gave him money for the food afterwards, though the alpha insisted he didn’t need to pay. One time he even sent a text at 3 am without thinking and for some reason Woohyun was awake to see it. He came over and cooked his Mac & Cheese special for Sunggyu. The omega had felt like crying when he ate it. For one, because it tasted so good and because he felt bad for calling Woohyun over at that time. The alpha just smiled and told him it wasn’t a problem. Then he slept on Sunggyu’s couch again.   
  
On a Saturday, Sunggyu was at home and doing some cleaning when his doorbell rang unexpectedly. The omega wiped the sweat from his forehead with his sleeve. Even cleaning was exhausting these days. He put his things aside and walked to the door. Sunggyu glanced through the peephole and saw a man he didn’t recognize. Though his face did seem kind of familiar. He unlocked his door but kept the chain attached.  _ You never know these days. _ Sunggyu looked through the gap.   
  
“Can I help you?“   
  
The alpha jumped slightly. Apparently he was so deep in thought, he didn’t notice Sunggyu opening the door. He quickly gathered himself and smiled politely. „Hey.  _ Uh _ , this- I don’t know how to start, sorry. You’re Kim Sunggyu, right? I’m Ji Changwook. You probably don’t remember me but we-“   
  
He leaned forward suddenly and lowered his voice. „-met at the heat den.“   
  
Sunggyu’s eyes widened and he felt heat rise to his cheeks. In panic, he unlocked the chain and opened the door. „Get inside.“   
  
He really didn’t want any of his neighbors to accidentally overhear this. The tall alpha entered the apartment but didn’t move further. It was a polite thing to do, though staring at Sunggyu’s belly wasn’t. The omega’s thoughts raced. „Did we sleep with each other?“   
  
Changwook finally looked him in the eyes again. He rubbed the back of his neck. „Yes. And I think it’s my fault- Well-“   
  
The alpha gestured at Sunggyu’s bump. The shirt he was wearing didn’t really hide it. Sunggyu saw no need to hide it at home and he actually like to feel the stretch of the fabric over his skin. He loved to put his hands on the round swell and just stroke it. One of his hands came up protectively to rest on the swell.   
  
“I think I need to sit for this.“ Sunggyu muttered.   
  
He walked to his kitchen and prepared two glasses of water. Changwook followed after taking his shoes and coat off. He didn’t crowd him, didn’t get pushy in the ways most alphas did. Changwook seemed like a good guy. Also, he was tall and very handsome. Sunggyu couldn’t help but take a moment to appreciate the view and thank his heat-drunken self for at least sleeping with a man like  _ that _ .   
  
They sat down at the table together. Sunggyu rubbed his hands together. „Why are you here almost five months later? And why do you think you’re the one that knocked me up?“   
  
Changwook sighed. „You don’t remember that night, I guess.“   
  
Sunggyu shook his head. „I was too far gone. You probably noticed that.“   
  
“I was having a drink at the bar when I met you. Your heat had given you a break and you were downstairs to eat and drink, before the next wave would hit. I saw you reject a few alphas that came over and seemed really eager to sleep with you. I guess I was fascinated. Among all the willing omegas in the room, you were a trophy one had to win over. A few alphas were tripping all over themselves for your favor. It was funny.“   
  
He flushed and hid his face in his hands. Sunggyu was mortified. „Oh god. Please spare me the details.“   
  
Changwook smiled. „To be honest, I don’t remember too much of that night either. I’m not sure if it was the alcohol we drank but usually I don’t get drunk very easily. Maybe someone slipped something into our drinks... I’ve heard about shady stuff like that happening. Anyways, the next morning I woke up and my mind was blank. We were still in bed together but you were sleeping peacefully, so I didn’t wake you up. You smelled like your heat was over and I left you alone. That’s how it is at the heat den. No one is looking for a relationship. You just have sex and then part ways.“   
  
Sunggyu nodded. So Changwook was the last person he had slept with. That made the possibility of him being the father pretty high. He remembered waking up to an empty bed on the last day at the heat den, so the story fit as well. „And then? Why would you look for me?“   
  
“Well, about three weeks later, when I was...having sex with someone else...some of my memory of our night together returned. A condom ripped when I tried to put it on and I- suddenly, I remembered it so clearly. One time I knotted you and when I pulled out, I noticed the condom had broken. We had another round of unprotected sex right afterwards. I- You- Don’t get me wrong. You were  _ very _ eager to ride me.“ Changwook looked as mortified as the omega felt. He didn’t look like he was lying. „I didn’t mean to- really. I wasn’t in a clear state of mind, obviously both of us weren’t. I’m sorry.“   
  
The alpha stood up and bowed deeply. Sunggyu rubbed his face. He wrecked his mind for these memories but his heat was a blurry mess. Clearly the fault still lay with Changwook, even if Sunggyu had decided to ride his cock without protecting. Alphas at the den weren’t supposed to get so wasted they couldn’t tell right from wrong. It was supposed to be a safe space where omegas could trust their partners to do the right thing.  _ Is it possible something was put in our drinks? _ If yes, that was a scandal and probably a reason to call the police or sue the whole organization behind the heat den. But what proof could they have - five months later nonetheless.   
  
He had thought about meeting the alpha who knocked him up before. Imagined screaming at the guy and punching him until he was satisfied. To tell him how he had ruined Sunggyu’s life. But it wasn’t all bad. Sunggyu’s hand pressed against his small belly and the warmth under his palm filled him with strength. He had three baby girls he very much loved. Sunggyu didn’t want to call them ‘something that ruined his life’.   
  
“You didn’t answer my other question. Why now? Why so late? You remembered it a week later. You know when I noticed? At 14 weeks! I had no choice but to continue the pregnancy,  _ alone _ .“   
  
Changwook flinched and grimaced. „I wanted to contact you earlier but it wasn’t easy to find out who you were or where you live. I contacted the organizers of the event and told them I needed to find one of the omegas I had sex with. They told me they couldn’t give out personal information like that. Besides, they organized this whole heat den thing to be anonymous.  _ What happens at the heat den, stays at the heat den,  _ bla bla _ . _ I used to think the heat den was a serious and trustworthy place but after this odyssey I’m not so sure anymore. I know they have to protect the information on their guests but I told them it was an emergency and that I had possible broken the first rule of having protected sex. Yet they didn’t help me out. They didn’t care.“   
  
Anger grew inside of Sunggyu. If only the alpha had managed to contact him earlier. The omega wasn’t sure if he would have chosen abortion back then but at least it would have been his  _ choice.  _ A choice he didn’t have 14 weeks after his heat. „I can’t believe this.“   
  
“Trust me, my lawyer is working on this. He’s actually the one who finally managed to get me your contact information. Turned out information was really kept anonymous and was deleted a month after the heat den. At least one promise they kept but it only made it harder to contact you. So much time wasted on trying to get your information from the heat den organizers. When they could have simply admitted they had already deleted all the information. Or just given it to me when I first asked. You don’t know how hard it is to find people who admit attending the heat den. It was a like a scavenger hunt. It took my lawyer two more months to get results. And now I’m here.“   
  
At that point he was beyond angry. He felt empty, worn-out. Like all the anger inside of him and turned into a big vacuum with a snap. There was a thundering hum in his ears, growing louder with every heartbeat. It felt like it was drowning him, suffocating him slowly. Sunggyu couldn’t believe his own stupidity. Why did he ever decide to go to the heat den? And why didn’t he try to contact them as well when he found out about the pregnancy? Maybe that would have made it easier for Changwook to find him. Would it have changed the fact that he had to keep the babies? No. But Sunggyu wouldn’t have been alone for starters.   
  
Suddenly, there were arms around him and his face was tucked into the curve of a neck. Sunggyu breathed in the calming scent of an alpha. The loud humming in his ears stilled and his heartbeat slowed down again. It smelled so nice and good. He wanted to melt and sleep in this embrace. But this wasn’t the right smell. This wasn’t Woohyun’s scent. It was a stranger. Changwook was using his alpha powers on him. Sunggyu gasped and pushed the alpha away.   
  
“Step away! Don’t do this again!“ He growled.   
  
The alpha immediately distanced himself again. He looked genuinely sorry and confused. „Sorry. I- You seemed to be having a panic attack. I just wanted to help you.“   
  
Sunggyu calmed himself again. „I know but I- I don’t like alphas doing this to me. Especially without my consent.“   
  
Changwook looked down at his hands. „I apologize for acting without thinking. I know it wasn’t my right to do this. I swear I only had good intentions.“   
  
“It’s okay, I believe you. Just don’t...don’t do this again.“ It was scary to hand control over to an alpha like that. Sunggyu only trusted Woohyun to do it.   
  
When he was calm again, Sunggyu sat down on the chair once more. He gulped down the rest of his water. Changwook sat down again as well. „I...I know this isn’t the best situation for you right now. You were all alone when you found out and you’ve been dealing with this on your own. It’s not right and I’m planing to make up for it. I want to be there for you and the baby.“   
  
“Babies.“ Sunggyu corrected him.   
  
The alpha’s eyes widened. „Oh- twins?“   
  
“Triplets.“   
  
Changwook looked pleased and happy for a second but he quickly hid his excitement, probably scared of offending the omega. Sunggyu cleared his throat. „You want to see pictures?“   
  
The other man nodded. Sunggyu grabbed the latest ultrasound picture from the fridge and gave it to Changwook. He observed the alpha carefully. His expression turned from surprise to awe and then clear joy. „They’re all girls.“   
  
“Girls, huh?“ Changwook grinned. „That’s nice. I’ve always wanted a daughter.“   
  
Sunggyu’s heart fluttered. He rubbed his belly under the table. „Yeah?“   
  
“Sunggyu. Listen-“   
  
“Hyung?“   
  
His head snapped to the kitchen’s entrance. Woohyun was standing there, bags in both hands and a look of surprise on his face.  _ Oh damn. I forgot he wanted to come over to cook lunch. _ Sunggyu saw his friend glance towards the other alpha and Woohyun’s expression darkened. The sweet scent of vanilla coffee turned bitter.   
  
Sunggyu stood up to defuse the situation. „Woohyun, I didn’t hear you come in. This is Ji Changwook. He’s, well- He’s most likely the father of the pups. Changwook, this is Nam Woohyun. My best friend.“   
  
Changwook, being the gentle giant he was, stood up as well and went over to shake Woohyun’s hand. „It’s a pleasure to meet you. I was wondering about the smell of alpha in here. Guess it was just your friend. I’m relieved.“   
  
He felt his face heat up slightly. No way it smelled like alpha in his apartment. Woohyun’s scent wasn’t anywhere! Sunggyu would know if the alpha started leaving his scent on his things. But Woohyun had been here quite often lately. Maybe that was why the scent of alpha lingered here. Also, Changwook was relieved? Sunggyu’s heart fluttered wildly.   
  
Woohyun ignored the offered hand but he had no free hand to shake it anyways. He went over to the kitchen counter and put the bags of groceries on top of it. „Nice to meet you. What an  _ unexpected  _ surprise.“   
  
“I’ll explain it to you later.“ Sunggyu put a hand on Woohyun’s arm to calm him and it seemed to be effective. Woohyun’s glare lessened and his shoulder slumped slightly. „Changwook, maybe we should continue this talk another time. Or do you have to leave Seoul again soon?“   
  
The alpha smiled. „I’m in town for a week. I’ve got a hotel I’m staying at. How about dinner tomorrow?“   
  
Automatically, Sunggyu found himself returning the smile. „Su-“   
  
“No, he can’t go tomorrow.“ Woohyun interrupted.   
  
He pinched the alpha and Woohyun winced. Sunggyu glared at him. His friend puffed up his cheeks. „We’re meeting up with the guys tomorrow. Did you forget that?“   
  
Sunggyu resisted the urge to slap his forehead. He had forgotten about it. Maybe he really was starting to get forgetful because of his pregnancy. Their friends were going to come over tomorrow. Instead of NIT, they would be meeting up here. Woohyun had covered for Sunggyu the last time the boys wanted to meet but they were starting to get curious again. It was better to finally tell them the news, at least Woohyun had convinced him of that.   
  
“I forgot.“ He admitted. „Maybe Monday then?“   
  
Changwook smiled. „Sounds good. I’ll pick you up at 7? Or is that too late?“   
  
“It’s fine.“ Sunggyu accompanied the taller man to the door.   
  
Changwook put on his shoes and coat again. „I’m glad we’ve finally met. Thank you for letting me meet our daughters.“   
  
He felt happy when the alpha mentioned the pups. Sunggyu had finally found their father and he seemed like he wanted to be a part of their life. „Me too. Thank you for looking for me.“   
  
“I’m glad I did. You’re as handsome as I remember. I’ll see you tomorrow.“ Changwook took his hand and kissed it before leaving.   
  
Sunggyu slapped his hot cheeks. Changwook was so charming. It was easy to like him. He was obviously a good alpha. Possibly a good father too? He closed the door and leaned his head against it. Maybe Woohyun had been right after all. It was too early to lose hope. Sunggyu touched his belly.  _ That was your father, girls. What do you think? _

* * *

** it's out :) sorry for everyone who's been hoping for woohyun to be the father of the pups somehow but this was never the plan hehe.. time for the two alphas to fight over gyu. who's going to win over his heart? gyu is so blind when it comes to hyun =3= and changwook is the father of his pups. is he really a good guy tho? so many questions. stay tuned. **

** so handsome uwu" **


	5. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu's friends come over. More talking happens and someone snaps

thanks for the comments, chopsticks! really make me happy <3 here i am with the next part. with this chapter we're past the 50% mark of this fic. so there's still some story too go :)

t-this really is fluff, i swear! *sweats* and i promise it will all get better after the next chapter (not this one)! so fighting with this one guys! you can do it :) don't hate the poor sunggyu idiot too much =3= 

** PS:  ** i noticed this loosely resembles the story of my parents. at least with the part of suddenly being pregnant without a clue who the father is. though my mom met my dad differently (the story is actually so cute and could come from a movie), he still ended up marrying her during her pregnancy and adopting my older sister after birth :') *and 3 years later i happened lol* ** **

* * *

He gathered himself again and turned around, almost fainting from shock because Woohyun was right behind him. Sunggyu put a hand over his heart. „For fuck’s sake! Don’t surprise me like that!“  
  
“Don’t curse in front of the babies.“ Woohyun scolded him. „It’s not my fault you were daydreaming like that. Being all heart eyes for Mr. MacDreamy.“   
  
The omega scoffed and pushed past Woohyun. „I wasn’t given him heart eyes. Stop exaggerating.“   
  
He heard a huff coming from behind him. „Sure looked like heart eyes to me. For how long have you known him? 10 minutes? Is he even the father of the pups?“   
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes. „Most probably, yeah. Apparently, he was the last person I slept with at the heat den.“   
  
Woohyun threw his hands up. „That doesn’t mean he’s the father!“   
  
“But it’s very likely! Also, my instincts tell me it’s him. There was something about him when I first saw him at my doorstep.“   
  
“Your _ instincts _ !“ Woohyun huffed again, louder this time.   
  
The omega shot him a glare. “You wouldn’t understand, you oaf. Try being pregnant and then tell me stuff about instincts.“   
  
“I’m just looking out for you, hyung. Because it looks to me like you’re not thinking clearly. Maybe he’s just manipulating you!“   
  
“ _ Manipulating me _ ? Is it that hard too believe there’s another proper alpha out there like you? A gentleman who takes responsibility after fucking up?“ Sunggyu crossed his arms stubbornly.   
  
“Hyung, it’s his fault you’re pregnant!“   
  
“You think I don’t know that? But there are always two people involved in this. I don’t blame him. He has his reasons for appearing so late and at least he went and looked for me. He didn’t have to do that.“ Sunggyu sat down on his chair again and told Woohyun the story Changwook gave him, except for the embarrassing details of his time at the heat den.   
  
Afterwards, he rubbed his face tiredly. He felt exhausted. „Please, give it a rest, Woohyun. I’m too tired to argue.“   
  
He must’ve smelled distressed because the bitter scent in the air dissipated immediately. Woohyun came over to embrace him. Sunggyu let the calming scent wash over him. This time he relaxed and let it happen. For a few minutes he didn’t want to think about anything and just lie down on a fluff cloud of safety and warmth.   
  
“I’m sorry, hyung. I didn’t want to cause you stress. It’s not good for the babies.“ Woohyun muttered. His hand stroked Sunggyu’s back. „I’m just worried. I don’t want you to get hurt again.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled against the alpha’s neck. „I know. But I’m an adult, Woohyun. I can handle myself.“   
  
Woohyun sighed. There was a short pause. „Wait, why do you smell like him?“   
  
He flushed and gently pushed the younger man away. „I was having a breakdown earlier and Changwook tried to calm me down. I didn’t let him, don’t worry. It was just a short embrace.“   
  
For one second, he thought Woohyun looked pleased. Then the alpha gave him a serious look. „You had a panic attack because of him?“   
  
“More because of myself.“ Sunggyu sighed. „I was thinking too much.“   
  
“But you’re feeling okay now?“   
  
“Yes. Although I’m pretty hungry, I have to admit.“ The omega smiled when Woohyun’s eyes widened.   
  
“Of course! I’ll cook you something. Wait for me, hyung. Why don’t you lie down on the couch in meantime?“ Woohyun was all smiles again and Sunggyu could almost see a wagging tail behind the alpha.   
  
He chuckled and followed Woohyun’s suggestion. Resting on the couch sounded good. _ Very _ good.   
  
  
  
  
  
The next day started out bad. Sunggyu didn’t sleep very well because he was anxious about telling his friends the truth. And whenever he did sleep, his mind sent him weird dreams about what had happened with Changwook. It was a restless sleep at best. Sunggyu felt anything but recuperated in the morning. Then Woohyun told him he would probably be late because one of his cats got sick and he was sitting at the animal clinic. Since it was a Sunday, there weren’t many clinics open and he had to wait in line with many other owners.   
  
So Sunggyu was left alone to prepare everything for his guests. He was regretting the decision to gather at his home instead of NIT. At least he wouldn’t have to prepare food and drinks there. Maybe they should’ve changed the location to Woohyun’s apartment. There was more space there than at Sunggyu’s home. But the omega felt most comfortable and safe at his own place. He hadn’t started nesting yet but it was part of an omega pregnancy. Still, a safe place was important for his inner peace. He had had enough stress for a while.   
  
His day got a little better when Sungjong arrived earlier than everybody else. The beta didn’t make a big deal out of his protruding belly, as expected. Sungjong gave him a hug. „You look good, hyung. I was worried because you were avoiding us again.“   
  
“It’s hard to hide this thing.“ Sunggyu proudly touched his bump.   
  
“I’m glad you’ve decided to tell the guys. No one is going to judge you, hyung. Don’t worry.“   
  
He smiled. „Yeah, I know. Just had to come to terms with it myself first.“   
  
Sungjong nodded. „Is there anything I can help you with?“   
  
“Not freaking out?“ He joked and laughed nervously.   
  
The beta laughed. „I can do that.“   
  
Thankfully Woohyun was the next one to arrive. With two people to support him, Sunggyu felt much better already. „Sorry I’m late.“   
  
“It’s okay. Sungjong knew anyways and he was a great help. Is your cat okay?“   
  
The alpha nodded quickly and then glanced at their friend. „Wait, you knew?“   
  
Sungjong shrugged. „It wasn’t like Sunggyu-hyung to avoid alcohol like that.“   
  
“You make me sound like an alcoholic.“   
  
The doorbell rang again and Sunggyu jumped slightly. Woohyun was faster. „I’ll get the door for you.“   
  
Sungjong gave him a look. „So did you tell Woohyun or did he find out on his own?“   
  
Sunggyu huffed. „He was in my apartment without prior notice and saw the ultrasound picture on my fridge.“   
  
“He really doesn’t know privacy, does he?“ The beta smiled shortly. „It’s good to see you two together again. It’s not the same when you two aren’t talking.“   
  
“I swear if you quote Woohyun’s kite without a string bullshit-“   
  
“Holy crap, hyung!“ Sungyeol exclaimed loudly as he entered the living room. „You’ve gotten fat!“   
  
Sunggyu glared at the tall man. Myungsoo appeared behind Sungyeol and smacked his head. „What did I tell you about thinking before opening your mouth? Hey, hyung.“   
  
Myungsoo came over to hug him. The omega was relieved his friend didn’t treat him differently. But then again Myungsoo was the only other omega in their circle of friends. If anyone would understand how it feel, it would be him.   
  
“Congratulations, Sunggyu-hyung. How far along are you if I may ask?“   
  
He smiled. „About 5 months.“   
  
Myungsoo was pushed away by the beta. Sungyeol gave him a stormy hug. “Sunggyu-hyung! I’m sorry I called you fat! I can’t believe you didn’t tell us!“   
  
The omega shrugged. „It’s fine. I do look like I ate too many pizzas and potato chips.“   
  
“Don’t crowd him like that! You’re squeezing his belly!“ Woohyun growled and pulled Sungyeol away.   
  
“Ease up, _ Terminator _ !“ The beta exclaimed and then gasped. „No! Don’t tell me! Is Woohyun-“   
  
“No!“ Sunggyu quickly threw in. „Woohyun, let him go. What are you doing? He didn’t hug me that hard. You’re being stupid.“   
  
The alpha deflated at his words. Sungyeol snickered and patted Woohyun’s shoulder. „That’s it, little brother. Listen to what hyung says.“   
  
Woohyun glared at the beta and Sunggyu just sighed. His friend was being terribly overprotective but maybe it was just his alpha instincts going haywire. It was the first time Woohyun was around a pregnant omega, at least as far as Sunggyu knew.   
  
“Okay, everyone sit down. Except for Woohyun, you need to prepare lunch.“   
  
The alpha disappeared into the kitchen to cook and Sunggyu prepared drinks for his friends. The doorbell rang in the middle of it. He went to get it. A quick glance through the peephole told him Dongwoo and Hoya had arrived together. As expected. He took a deep breath and then opened the door with a reluctant smile.   
  
“H-Hey guys. Glad you made it.“   
  
Dongwoo went ahead and hugged him tightly, jumping back slightly when he felt the bump. „Oh! Oh my god. Oh god, god, god. OH. MY. GOD. HYUNG!“   
  
Hoya facepalmed. „Couldn’t you have warned me? Now he’s broken. You know how much he loves babies? He won’t be shutting up about this for at least a week.“   
  
“HYUNG, YOU’RE PREGNANT!“   
  
“Yeah, I noticed.“ Sunggyu chuckled. „Stop shouting in the corridor and get inside, you fool.“   
  
“OH MY GOD! I WILL BE AN UNCLE! HELLO BABY!“ Dongwoo squealed as soon as the door was closed again. He went ahead and touched the bump, which earned him a smack on the head from Hoya.   
  
“Can’t you ask for permission before touching? It’s always the same with you. Crazy baby-fanatic.“   
  
Dongwoo laughed but straightened up again. „Sorry, hyung! I’m just so happy!“   
  
Sunggyu smiled widely. „It’s fine. I didn’t mind, actually.“   
  
He was beyond relieved and happy over his friends’ reactions. Everyone seemed happy and supportive. No one was giving him weird looks. Well, maybe except for Hoya, but that was normal. Dongwoo took off to greet the others and left them alone.   
  
Hoya nodded slowly. „Well, pregnant, huh?“   
  
“Yeah.“   
  
“Is it Woohyun’s?“   
  
“What? No! Why does everybody think that?“ Sunggyu frowned.   
  
The alpha shrugged. „You two are always glued together. It’s called a logical conclusion.“   
  
“We’re _ friends. _ Alphas and omegas can be friends. Look at us! I would never sleep with you!“   
  
“God no, _ ew _ .“ Hoya exclaimed and made a face.   
  
Sunggyu touched his chest in fake shock. „Your reaction offends me.“   
  
“I don’t care.“   
  
They smiled at each other. Hoya touched his shoulder. „You know Dongwoo will want to know every little detail. Good luck.“   
  
The alpha followed his boyfriend into the living room. Sunggyu brought them their drinks. Everything was non-alcoholic today but no one complained. He went to check up on Woohyun afterwards - if only to escape the questions for a little longer. „How’s it going?“   
  
Woohyun glanced at him. “All good. I need about 15 minutes. What about you? How are you handling the crowd?“   
  
“It’s just 5 people, Woohyun. I can handle them just like before. If anything, I feel like this-“ Sunggyu pointed at his bump. „-makes it easier to control them. Hey, do you think Dongwoo would massage my feet? He does this for a living.“   
  
“ _ Now? _ “   
  
“Okay, maybe not the best time.“ Sunggyu mumbled.   
  
Woohyun huffed and then sent him a smile. „I can massage your feet later.“   
  
He blinked. Somehow the idea of Woohyun massaging his feet was...weird. It was different. „No, it’s fine. I’ll ask Dongwoo another time.“   
  
Sunggyu left the kitchen to go back to their unsupervised guests but not before grabbing the ultrasound picture from the fridge. His living room looked packed with so many people in it and he had to get chairs from the kitchen earlier to have enough places to sit. His friends had left two spots on the couch unoccupied. Sunggyu was glad about that because sitting on the couch was much more comfortable than a chair.   
  
“So hyung, tell us-“ Sungyeol started. „-how did this happen? Who’s the father?“   
  
The omega took a deep breath. He knew they would ask and had prepared himself mentally, but it was still different with 5 pairs of eyes on him. „As for the how, I’m sure you know about bees and flowers. Or as one baby book said: When Mommy and Daddy love each other a lot-“   
  
Everyone groaned. Sunggyu smiled. „I know what you mean but the details are pretty personal. Let’s just say I wasn’t very careful during my last heat and a little accident happened.“   
  
“And you decided to keep it?“ Myungsoo asked carefully.   
  
“ _ Them _ .“ Sunggyu smiled again and then gave the other omega the picture. It was best to start with Myungsoo, he figured.   
  
Myungsoo’s eyes widened slightly. „Hyung! Are those- Triplets?“   
  
Sungyeol ripped the picture from his fingers. „Yah! Sungyeol, be more careful! You’re dead if you damage the picture!“   
  
The beta winced. „Sorry. But oh my god, they look like tiny aliens.“   
  
Dongwoo stepped up next to him on his toes to look at the picture as well. He beamed. „They’re so cute! Congratulations! As expected of our hyung. Three little...nieces or nephews? Or mixed?“   
  
“Nieces.“   
  
The smaller beta came over to hug him again. „Three girls! Your 6 uncles will love and spoil you lots!“   
  
Sunggyu smiled but then it faltered. He looked down at his lap. Hoya looked at him. „Are you giving them up for adoption?“   
  
“What?“ Sungyeol and Dongwoo asked in unison.   
  
He sighed and rubbed his sweaty palms over the fabric of his jeans. „I don’t know yet but...maybe.“   
  
“You can’t do that!“ Sungyeol exclaimed.   
  
Sungjong sighed. „We’re in no position to tell him what to do. Whatever you decide, Sunggyu-hyung, we’ll be there for you.“   
  
Dongwoo looked like he was about to cry which made the omega feel like his own dams were about to break. „I know it’s your decision but please think about it, hyung. Sungjong is right. We’ll support you. If you need help raising them, we will all be there for you. We can help buying toys or clothes or other necessities.“   
  
“You’re not alone, Sunggyu-hyung.“ Myungsoo went to sit next to him to give him a hug which the older man gladly accepted. „I’d also love to meet my nieces but it’s your decision. If you decide to give them up, we totally understand. It’s a heavy burden for you.“   
  
Sunggyu fought back the tears and he was glad no one could see his face at the moment because of the hug. He gathered himself before he parted from Myungsoo. „Thank you, guys. I’m still considering my options. For a long time I thought adoption was the only possible option but Woohyun helped me out with that. I would love to keep the pups. I love them although I haven’t met them. So I’ll take my time to make a decision that will influence the rest of their lives.“   
  
Sungyeol sniveled. „Hyung, you’re so mature. I hope you can keep them.“   
  
“I’m still wondering about the father.“ Hoya threw in. „You talk as if he’s not an option and you haven’t told us who he is. You’re not going to mate and raise them together?“   
  
Of course that would come up again. Sunggyu thought they might have forgotten over all the excitement about the triplets. He was about to say he didn’t know who the father was, but then the omega remembered he _ knew _ now. Not for certain but it was better than saying ‘I slept with many alphas during my heat. I don’t know!“.   
  
“His name is Changwook. We, _ uh _ , kind of hooked up for my heat.“ That wasn’t a total lie. It was a close to the truth as it could get.   
  
“Changwook? Do we know him?“ Dongwoo asked curiously.   
  
Sunggyu shook his head. „He’s not from Seoul. We went our different ways after my heat. I only found out I was pregnant over 3 months later.“   
  
Myungsoo hummed quietly. “So you have lost contact with him?“   
  
“Yes and No. I couldn’t contact him before but he actually appeared on my doorstep yesterday. Changwook...he said he wants to take responsibility, but I don’t know yet what he means by that. We’ll talk again tomorrow to figure things out. But who knows? Maybe we’ll mate and raise them together.“   
  
Sungyeol grinned. „Ooh, so he’s hyung’s type? He must be handsome if your cheeks get pink talking about him.“   
  
Sunggyu cursed inwardly. _ What? No! I’m not blushing! _ He cleared his throat and downed a big gulp of water. „I admit he’s handsome.“   
  
Sungyeol and Dongwoo looked at each other and snickered. That only made Sunggyu feel flustered again. „He’s average looking if you ask me.“   
  
Everyone looked at Woohyun. Myungsoo left his spot next to Sunggyu to make space for him. The alpha plopped down on the couch and crossed his arms. Sungjong looked at them. „So Woohyun has met him already?“   
  
Woohyun scoffed. „Yes, I met that irresponsible guy.“   
  
“Woohyun! You’re being rude.“ Sunggyu scolded him. „Is your alpha ego hurt because he’s taller than you?“   
  
Hoya snorted with laughter. Woohyun puffed up his cheeks. „No! And I’m just telling the truth. How could he not notice the condom ripping?“   
  
“Because he was too drunk!“   
  
“Then he shouldn’t have been sleeping with you!“   
  
Their friends watched the two of them like a gripping tennis match.   
  
“At least he came back to take responsibility!“   
  
“You don’t need him!“   
  
“So you’re telling me it’s better to have no mate and raise three kids on my own with some help from my friends than being mated and have a family of my own?“   
  
“You can have a family with me!“ Woohyun burst out and stood up.   
  
Sunggyu looked up at him in surprise. „We _ are _ family. We’re like brothers but I’m talking about a mate here. A father for my pups.“   
  
Woohyun deflated. A look of hurt flashed over his face and he turned away. „I’ll get the food.“   
  
Sungjong stood up as well. „I’ll help him with the plates.“   
  
He frowned. „Did I say something wrong?“   
  
Everyone averted their gaze when Sunggyu looked at them. Sungyeol was the first to speak up. „I think...Maybe what Woohyun-hyung meant-“   
  
Myungsoo put a hand on Sungyeol’s and squeezed it. They exchanged a look and the beta didn’t continue his sentence. Sunggyu sighed. „We’re family, all seven of us, but I want something more. Maybe it’s selfish from me but I don’t want my girls to grow up without a father.“   
  
“Having two parental figures is always good but it’s not everything.“ Hoya looked at him.   
  
Myungsoo nodded. „You should meet with that guy and talk it out, but I think what we all want is for you to carefully think about whether he’s the right guy to mate. He might be the sire but is he fit to be a father? Fit to be a mate for lifetime? Woohyun is just worried like all of us.“   
  
“I won’t mate him just because he’s the father. Of course I’ll be careful.“   
  
Woohyun returned with Sungjong in tow. They put the pot of ginseng chicken soup and plates down on the table. Then Woohyun took Sungjong’s chair and the beta sat down next to Sunggyu. The omega felt hurt by the subtle rejection. Woohyun always wanted to sit next to him but now he was sitting far away and avoiding Sunggyu’s searching gaze. He didn’t know what he had said to hurt Woohyun. Did he dislike Changwook that much? But Sunggyu wanted a mate if possible. It didn’t mean he thought his friends weren’t good enough. He was scared he and the kids were going to face discrimination at some point for their situation; an unmated, single parent omega with three kids.   
  
“Oh, this looks amazing! Let’s dig in! Aren’t you hungry, hyung?“ Sungyeol exclaimed to break the tension in the room.   
  
Dongwoo joined in. „I’ll get you a portion. You just stay seated, hyung!“   
  
Sunggyu accepted a full bowl from his friend and tore his eyes away from the alpha. The soup smelled amazing indeed. Woohyun had carefully picked out a dish that he was allowed to eat during his pregnancy and one that didn’t make him feel like throwing up. His friends kept making conversations to lift his mood and at some point it worked. Sunggyu pushed the thoughts about Woohyun aside and enjoyed the time with his friends instead. If Woohyun wanted to sulk like a little kid instead of talking to Sunggyu, he could do that but Sunggyu wouldn’t let it ruin his day.   
  
  
  
  
  
“Goodbye, hyung. Take care.“ Myungsoo gave him one last hug and then he left.   
  
Sunggyu closed the door with a sigh. Now all of his guests were gone. Well, except for one. He went to the living room to grab the last dirty dishes and bring them to the kitchen. Woohyun had his back to him, busy with cleaning the dishes.   
  
“You don’t have to do that.“   
  
The alpha didn’t reply or look at him. Sunggyu was starting to feel seriously annoyed. He set down the dirty dishes and grabbed Woohyun’s wrist. „Stop ignoring me! You’re such a child, I swear!“   
  
Woohyun turned around in a flash and changed their positions. He cornered Sunggyu against the sink and held his wrists. The omega’s heart raced when he met Woohyun’s gaze. His eyes showed anger and determination. He looked so much like an alpha in that moment that Sunggyu’s instincts were confused. His omega side told him to submit but his rational self wondered ‘why’. It was just Woohyun, wasn’t it?   
  
“W-What are you doing?“ Sunggyu stammered.   
  
“Stop seeing me as a kid, hyung! I’m a man too. I’m an alpha too!“ Woohyun exclaimed.   
  
He tried freeing his hands but the younger man was stronger. “I know that... Let me go.“   
  
“No, you don’t. I’m just your little brother for you...“ His grip tightened.   
  
“W-Woohyun, you’re scaring me-“   
  
The alpha’s shoulder slumped and he immediately let go of Sunggyu’s wrists. He looked shocked, like he hadn’t realized his actions. His expression turned from shocked to crushed and Sunggyu felt an invisible force squeezing his heart. He wrapped his arms around Woohyun and pulled him closer, tucking the alpha’s head into the curve of his neck. He hugged him tightly.   
  
“I’m sorry if I hurt you. I don’t know what I-“   
  
Woohyun pulled back suddenly and shook his head. „This is exactly what I mean. You don’t see me as an alpha at all. You hug me like this, let me scent your neck so freely when I could bite down and mate you at any second. But you don’t think it’s a possibility for even a second. No, because I’m just Nam Woohyun, your little brother. Your _ best friend _ . I’m- _ fuck _ . I should just leave. Just forget about it, hyung. It’s my own fault.“   
  
And then the alpha left him alone in the kitchen. Sunggyu sank down to the floor because his legs were shaking. He stared at the empty spot in front of him. „W-What...“   
  
“What just happened?“   
  
Sunggyu had never seen Woohyun like that. Why did it suddenly bother the alpha how Sunggyu treated him? They had always been close like that. He trusted Woohyun more than anyone because they were so close. Woohyun would never hurt him like those alphas.   
  
_ You don’t see me as an alpha at all. _  
  
Did he really? Sunggyu definitely treated him differently from other alphas but he knew Woohyun was one of them. He knew that but...it was Woohyun. Did Woohyun think about biting him? Mating him? The omega wrecked his head for prior signs that Woohyun could possibly see him as more as just a friend.   
  
“Fuck...but he never said anything. He didn’t say I had to stop being so casual with him! If he didn’t like it, he should’ve told me!“   
  
_ You can have a family with me! _  
  
Sunggyu rubbed his face. Was this his fault for acting so casually around Woohyun? Did he make Woohyun think there was something more than simple brotherhood and friendship behind his actions? Did he lead him on? Woohyun had always been sort of naive as a kid, following him around and admiring him. Maybe Sunggyu should’ve set a clear line earlier. Was it his fault that Woohyun was unable to have a stable relationship? Did the alpha mistake closeness for love?   
  
_ Just forget about it, hyung. _  
  
“How, Woohyun? You dropped a frigging bomb on me and left.“ Sunggyu pulled his legs close and wrapped his arms around them. He had to do something. The question was - what?

* * *

** i know i know. it's kinda tough to watch how dumb sunggyu is. bear with me/him XD woohyun has already snapped once, so what's going to happen now? it seems like he's had enough so is he finally going to take a step?! (*this is woogyu endgame btw*) **

** **


	6. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu has to deal with the "aftermath" and goes on a date with Changwook

** i see all you lovely people leaving kudos and commenting on this. thank you for the support!!<3 **

** i'm not going to blabber for long. you're all curious about what's going to happen after woohyun's "confession" :33 **

* * *

Woohyun was avoiding him. He didn’t answer any calls or messages on Sunday and Sunggyu had no luck on Monday either. He was distracted at work the whole time because he was trying to reach the alpha. Woohyun had disappeared off his radar and it was bothering him. He felt like there were things that needed to be explained. They needed to talk. But Woohyun had gone into hiding. Sunggyu was so distracted he almost forgot his dinner appointment with Changwook.   
  
It had seemed like a good idea at first but by the time evening came around, Sunggyu felt like it wasn’t. He honestly just wanted to wrap up in his blanket and some pillows on the bed and cry. Maybe eat a tub of ice cream. He was miserable. The omega had hurt Woohyun and now he couldn’t make it right again. His pillar of support was gone. He was alone again. Maybe he was being overly dramatic because of his hormones but Sunggyu felt like the world was ending. It was a horrible feeling whenever he argued with Woohyun.   
  
But he got ready for his date nevertheless. Sunggyu put on warm clothes because it was quite cold outside. It was almost October. Summer was long gone. Shortly before Changwook arrived, it started to rain outside. Sunggyu thought it was quite fitting for his mood. When the doorbell rang, he jumped up from the couch and went over to open the door. Changwook was dressed nicely, as expected. He was dashing indeed and his charming smile didn’t fail to make Sunggyu’s heartbeat flutter. But at the same time, it didn’t feel the void Woohyun had left behind.   
  
“You look good.“ Changwook greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. Sunggyu paid attention to his scent this time. Lemons and something he couldn’t quite place. Some kind of tree?   
  
Whatever it was, it made him nauseous. Sunggyu blamed his pregnancy. Some scents he just couldn’t stand at the moment. „Good evening. You too.“   
  
Changwook offered him an arm and the omega reluctantly accepted it. They headed out of the building and down the street. The alpha held up an umbrella with his free hand.   
  
Sunggyu looked at him. „So where are you taking me?“   
  
“Well, I’ve read about this nice Italian restaurant nearby-“ Sunggyu must have made a face because the alpha stopped right there. „You don’t like Italian?“   
  
“Sorry. I can’t stand it at the moment. Pregnancies really mess up your eating habits.“ Woohyun would’ve known he can’t deal with Italian food right now.  _ Yeah but he’s not here. And how is Changwook supposed to know? He barely knows you. These things take time. _   
  
“Oh, okay. That-“ The alpha laughed shortly. „That’s a little embarrassing. I should’ve asked beforehand.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled. „It’s fine. Actually, there’s this cozy restaurant nearby. They only have Korean dishes but it’s really good. If you want, we could go there?“   
  
“Of course. Lead the way.“   
  
It wasn’t a long walk, just the right amount of distance for Sunggyu with his additional cargo. These days, he easily grew tired and his feet quickly started to hurt. The owner, a middle-aged woman called Seolhee, greeted them warmly. „Sunggyu, it’s been so long. Look at you, my boy.“   
  
She gave him a quick hug and Sunggyu smiled at her. „Are you eating enough? You need to think about your babies. Let me cook your favorite dishes for you. You need to put on some weight.“   
  
He was flustered by her mothering. „We’ll take the usual table in the corner. Can you give us a menu? My friend hasn’t been here before.“   
  
Now Seolhee looked at the alpha he was with and raised an eyebrow. „You’re not with Woohyun today?“   
  
Sunggyu winced. „No. Come on, Changwook-ssi.“   
  
He pulled the alpha over to the table. It was Woohyun and his favorite spot. From there they could overview the whole diner but also watch the chef work in the kitchen. Sometimes they observed other guests and made guesses about their backstory. Woohyun always thought of the most ridiculous stories. Sunggyu smiled sadly as he sat down.   
  
“Are you okay?“   
  
“Y-Yeah. I’m just- The weather really sucks.“   
  
Changwook smiled. „Feels like it’s pulling your mood down with it, right? Are you here often? The owner seems to know you well.“   
  
He nodded. „I often eat here with Woohyun. We’ve been going here since middle school I think. Sometimes Woohyun brings me food from here when he’s too lazy to cook.“   
  
Sunggyu chuckled but then noticed it was probably weird to keep talking about Woohyun. He was here with Changwook.  _ Maybe it was a bad idea to come here.  _ Seolhee came over to give the alpha a menu. Changwook read it carefully before looking at Sunggyu. „Do you have any recommendations? You seem like you know every item on here.“   
  
That was how he found out Changwook didn’t eat any fish at all and had a big love for rice. He was allergic to nuts of any kind and had a mild form of lactose intolerance. It made it a bit harder to find the right dish but not impossible. And it sure let them get to know each other a bit more. They ordered their food and enjoyed their drinks as they waited.   
  
“So how are you? Is the pregnancy going well so far?“   
  
Sunggyu nodded. „No problems yet. The pups are all developing equally.“   
  
“I still can’t believe it. Three girls, huh.“ Changwook seemed genuinely in awe.   
  
“Crazy, I know.“ The omega smiled. „Tell me more about yourself? I don’t know anything about the father of these babies.“   
  
“Okay,  _ uh _ , what do you want to know? You know my name. I live close to Busan and I work as a fitness trainer. I’m 26 years old and I have two older sisters. My favorite color is blue and I like dogs.“   
  
“Two older sisters? I feel that. I have one.“ Sunggyu chuckled. „I’m actually afraid of dogs. I can’t handle them.“   
  
“Really?“   
  
“Yeah. Almost got my hand bitten off by one as a kid. Woohyun got in between the dog and me though. He’s still got a scar on his arm. You should’ve seen him. He was such a little dwarf and his limbs were shaking. He was bawling his eyes out after the dog bit him and- Oh, sorry. I’m doing it again.“ Sunggyu flushed. He had to stop talking about Woohyun.   
  
“It’s fine. You two seem close. You grew up together?“   
  
The omega nodded. „Our parents are neighbors and they’ve always gotten along well, so our families did a lot of stuff together.“   
  
“And you’re still friends today. That’s amazing. I wish I were still in contact like that with my childhood friends.“ Changwook smiled.   
  
_ Friends, yeah. _ Seolhee arrived with their dishes and there was a short pause in their conversation. After a few bites, Sunggyu spoke up again and dared to ask the important question on his mind. „So...You mentioned you want to take responsibility for the pups. What did you mean by that?“   
  
Changwook rubbed the back of his neck. „We don’t know each other well yet but you’re obviously carrying my kids. My parents told me to go and mate you. I don’t know about you but I’d like to know my partner better before I jump into a commitment like that. We don’t really know much about each other yet. I don’t want to rush into this and make you unhappy. I like what I know so far and it helps you’re attractive, but I want you to tell me your thoughts and the pace you’d like this to go by. And if you or I decide it doesn’t work out, I hope we can still come to a mutual agreement. I want to be a part of their life. I would support you financially or you can come live with me. No commitment or pressure.“   
  
Everything sounded very rational. Sunggyu certainly hadn’t expected that but Changwook wasn’t the type of man to make demands. Mating was on the table but it wasn’t a must. The omega knew Changwook was right. They had to know each other better first before they decided to take a big step like mating. „If we mate, would you be able to move to Seoul?“   
  
“I don’t think so. I actually own the gym I’m working at and we’re dealing with well-paying clients like celebrities and athletes. I can’t leave this place behind to move so far away.“ The alpha spoke truthfully. „I was hoping you would come live with me.“   
  
“What about my job? I mean, I’m only an accountant in a small firm but...you know.“   
  
“Don’t you have to give it up anyways? You won’t be able to work anymore when the kids are there. You need to look after them and the house. Besides, there’s no need for you to work. I assure you I make enough money to give our family a good life.“   
  
Sunggyu frowned. „You think I should be a stay-at-home omega? Do the chores and leave the hard work to the alpha of the house? Just care for the kids and be happy?“   
  
Changwook seemed to notice he had stepped on a landmine. „I didn’t mean to offend you. Working and caring for kids at the same time can be very stressful. My mom never missed working. She was always content. It’s not a bad-“   
  
“Well, I won’t be doing any of that. Sorry to burst your bubble!“ Sunggyu exclaimed. „I’ll take time off like it’s my legal right to do after birth but when they’re old enough for kindergarten, I will get back to work. I don’t want to stay an accountant forever. I want to have a career even if it’s selfish.“   
  
“How are you going to work full-time with the kids around? Someone will have to pick them up from kindergarten. You will have to work part-time. Who’s going to promote you with conditions like that?“ The alpha probably thought he was just being reasonable - and maybe he was - but Sunggyu took the words like a slap to his face. It hit right where his self-esteem was very low.   
  
Sunggyu’s mind told him Changwook was right. Part-time would be all he could do for the next few years and no sane boss would put someone like that in a better paying position with more workload. Someone who could possibly be absent on a short notice because a kid got sick or because of a conflict with the kindergarten schedule. Not even Yongguk would promote him like that. Not because of malice but because Yongguk would want to spare Sunggyu the additional stress. Maybe Changwook had a fair point.  _ But Woohyun said I could do it.  _   
  
“Sorry, I didn’t mean to say it harshly like that. If you want to work, of course you can. We will find a way to make it work.“ Changwook reached over the table to squeeze his hand.   
  
The omega resisted the urge to pull away immediately. Changwook was trying to make this work. The least he could do was try his best as well. „It’s fine. I know you’re right. Moving away from here just sounds pretty scary. All my friends live here. My work is here.“   
  
Sunggyu felt reluctant to leave all of it behind. He was comfortable here and, if needed, he had friends who could come by and support him. In Busan he would be all alone except for the kids and Changwook. „I know it sounds scary but just because you move away doesn’t mean your friendships will break apart. They can always visit you. And who knows maybe you can find new friends there.“   
  
If they decided to mate, Sunggyu knew he had to be the one to move. He liked Changwook but this was a huge hurdle. But was it bad compared to living alone with three kids to raise and no father for them? Woohyun’s offer came to his mind. It seemed better, really, but he didn’t want to chain the younger alpha to him for any longer. He had to give Woohyun a chance to find a mate and make his own family.   
  
They talked for a while longer as they ate. Changwook pushed the conversation in another direction in an obvious try to lift Sunggyu’s mood. When it was getting late and Sunggyu tired, the alpha brought him back to his doorstep like a gentleman. Before saying Goodbye, Changwook asked if he could kiss the omega and Sunggyu just nodded, a little stunned by the question. It was a nice kiss. Gentle and polite. It wasn’t pushing anything. Changwook smiled afterwards and left him alone after a last touch to the cheek.   
  
Sunggyu closed the door with a sigh and locked it. He wandered into the bedroom and sank down on the bed. The kiss had been nice but it didn’t ignite a fire in him. It didn’t send butterflies fluttering in his stomach. But then again Sunggyu wasn’t sure the last time he had really felt in love with someone. Feelings beyond simple attraction or like. All of his prior boyfriends had been  _ nice _ and sex had been good, but there was never a moment he thought ‘yes, that’s the one’. He could imagine a nice life with Changwook. He was a good man and would be a great father. Maybe his view on stay-at-home omegas was a little stiff but Sunggyu felt like he was open to change. The alpha didn’t smash down his opinion immediately.   
  
Maybe he just had to give it a little more time. Deep feelings didn’t magically develop on first sight. And what were the chances of finding a true mate, the love of your life, like those romance movies advertised? Wasn’t it better to settle for the safe option? If Sunggyu just carelessly rejected the bond, he might end up alone and never find someone else. Who would want an omega with three kids from another alpha?   
  
Tears stung his eyes and the omega pressed his palms against them. He wasn’t sure if it was the hormones or the weather or just because he felt so lonely at the moment, but the tears just kept coming. Sunggyu rolled up on his bed fully clothed. He wished Woohyun were there to tell him everything was going to be fine. But he had pushed the alpha away and now he was avoiding him.   
  
“Woohyun, I need you.“   
  
  
  
  
  
He must have fallen asleep at some point because next thing Sunggyu knew, a hand on his shoulder woke him up. „Hyung, are you okay?“   
  
The omega sniveled and rolled on his back. In the dark of his room, he could barely make out the silhouette of the other person but he recognized the scent immediately. „Woohyun? What are you doing here?“   
  
“I had a feeling you needed me. I don’t know how to describe it. It was like I  _ had _ to come here.“ Woohyun ran a hair through Sunggyu’s hair and the older man closed his eyes shortly at the touch. „Did you cry yourself to sleep?“   
  
“It was a shitty day.“ He admitted quietly.   
  
Woohyun continued running his fingers through his hair. It felt nice and calming. Sunggyu was so happy he was really here and that they were talking again. “Do I need to beat Changwook up? Did he do something?“   
  
He smiled. „No, it’s not his fault. I was just thinking about things and there was this thing with my best friend ignoring all my calls and messages. Maybe you should punch him once for me.“   
  
“I guess I should.“ Sunggyu could make out a short smile on Woohyun’s face. „I’m sorry for that, hyung. I didn’t want to hurt you. I lost control on Sunday and said all these things. I wasn’t sure how to face you afterwards. I don’t want to destroy our friendship but I don’t think I can continue like before.“   
  
The omega sat up and turned the light on the bedside table on. His heart raced. He was afraid of what the alpha was going to say. „What do you mean?“   
  
Woohyun took his hand and took a deep breath. „I love you, Sunggyu. I’ve loved you for the longest time.“   
  
Sunggyu felt a flutter in his belly. „You- You’re just confusing feelings. It’s my fault. I’ve just carelessly done skinship with you for years and it confused your senses. And-“   
  
He was shut up by Woohyun’s lips on his. The alpha held him by his upper arms but it wasn’t a forceful grip like back at the kitchen. If he wanted, he could free himself and reject the kiss. But did he want to? Sunggyu’s heart raced. Woohyun’s kiss made him feel a hundred things at once although it was as gentle and soft as Changwook’s. The alpha broke the kiss and leaned their foreheads together. Their eyes met over the short distance.   
  
“I’m not confused, hyung. I used to think the same. I’ve tried being with other people but it’s not the same. They aren’t you. I’ve had a long time to figure out my feelings. This isn’t just because of the skinship. I initiated that as much as you did. There’s a reason we’re so close, Sunggyu. A reason we blend so well together. When I’m with you, I feel complete Like I found the missing piece meant for me.“   
  
Sunggyu’s thoughts raced. His fingers wrapped around Woohyun’s wrists but he didn’t push his hands away. „Why didn’t you say anything if you felt like that?“   
  
“I was scared. You obviously saw me as a younger brother, a good friend. I thought if I confessed, it would ruin the bond we had. If I had to choose between having you close and losing you forever, I always went for option one. For the longest time I was afraid of taking a step forward but now there’s... Changwook is there and you’re carrying his pups. I’m scared I’ll really lose you forever now.“ Woohyun suddenly pulled him close and hugged him tightly, like he was afraid Sunggyu was going to disappear any moment. „I know it’s selfish but I don’t want you to go. Even if you don’t share my feelings, I want you to stay. I want to be your home, your family, Sunggyu. I don’t care if the pups aren’t mine. I love them because they’re yours. Please stay by my side.“   
  
Sunggyu’s heart was throbbing loudly in his ears and he hoped Woohyun couldn’t hear it. He hadn’t expected Woohyun to feel like that. Thinking back, Sunggyu wondered how many times he had accidentally hurt the alpha by casually initiating skinship or calling him a friend or brother. How many times had Woohyun swallowed what he wanted just to continue their friendship like before? Sunggyu felt like a fool for not noticing the depth of Woohyun’s feelings. It really was his fault Woohyun was unable to make any of his relationships last. How could they last when he was painfully in love with someone else?   
  
What about his own feelings? Sunggyu had never stopped to think about it too deeply.  _ „There’s a reason we’re so close, Sunggyu. A reason we blend so well together.“ _ The omega had never wondered about it. It was just...normal. They had always been together and it became natural for them to be close. Sunggyu thought it was normal for them to be like that, since they pretty much grew up like brothers. His mind had given Woohyun the title brother long ago and it had been stuck there ever since. When their parents had joked about the two of them mating, Sunggyu had smashed the idea down immediately.   
  
Woohyun’s presence had always made him happy. Made him feel safe and at home. Sunggyu just never looked beyond the small confines of his own mind. That he didn’t have to go looking for an alpha mate. For someone to make him feel all of this. There was someone there all along, staying by his side and loving him quietly. Sunggyu just took Woohyun’s presence for granted instead of exploring the bond they had. He had never questioned his own actions or feelings because his mind always told him ‘it’s because Woohyun’s like a little brother’. When all along maybe he should’ve listened to his heart instead of his mind.   
  
“Hyung?“   
  
Sunggyu snapped out of his thoughts. Woohyun had broken the hug and was giving him a worried look. For how long had he been spacing out? „I’m sorry for dropping all of this on you. You don’t have to say anything now. And if you don’t feel the same, it’s okay. I just...wanted you to know before it’s too late. I understand if you don’t consider me as a possible mate.“   
  
He swallowed hard. „I think I need time. I need to think about this.“   
  
Woohyun’s shoulders slumped but he nodded. He retracted his hands and tried to stand up, but Sunggyu took his hand and pulled him down on the bed again. „Stay here until I fall asleep? I mean, if it’s okay with you. I don’t want to accidentally hurt you again.“   
  
The alpha beamed at him and it sent Sunggyu’s stomach into a somersault. He laid down on the bed next to the omega and pulled him into his arms. „I told you I’ll always be there for you.“   
  
Sunggyu gladly settled against him and let his head rest on Woohyun’s chest. He could make out the alpha’s heartbeat, strong and fast. Very quick, like he was nervous or excited. It mirrored the omega’s heartbeat. He smiled happily. „Thank you.“   
  
This time it was easier to fall asleep, even with all the thoughts in his head and Woohyun’s fluttering heartbeat. But he was engulfed by Woohyun’s scent and warmth. It was his safe  space and Sunggyu’s body relaxed automatically.  _ Home. _

* * *

** oh my. woogyu times, sweet woogyu times *sighs in fluff* poor changwook, actually. he's so genuine. can't sunggyu just choose both? *greedy author* D: just kidding, woogyu endgame hehe. **

** hope you guys loved the update :)) remember to drop a comment to tell me what you liked or what you expect to happen next. every comment counts hehe **

** i couldn't resist putting the entire set of gifs in my a/n because...damn woohyun out there knowing sunggyu's body so well lolz - [original post](https://fuckyeahnamwoohyun.tumblr.com/post/128131607510/blondemaknae-as-expected-woohyun-knows-sunggyus) **


	7. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woohyun has confessed and Sunggyu has some thinking to do. Time to make a decision!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: getting a bit 'steamy' as we slowly make our way into the sexual side of this fic *cough* I'm giving this a mature rating just in case!

** hold your horses everyone! i know, i know. RATED M!!! OMG!!! but don't get too excited just yet haha **

** as promised i squeezed in another update before i'll be busy again for a few days. next one might not be before october 6th. busy, busy. (i can't manage to finish that SB update because of that TT sry, be patient with me!) but i will try to not keep you guys hanging for that long! **

* * *

That night he had the best sleep he’s ever had. In fact, Sunggyu’s sleep was so deep and content that he didn’t even hear his alarm ring. And neither did Woohyun it seemed. When the omega stirred awake, he was still glued to Woohyun’s warm body. Sunggyu froze in shock when he remembered the events of the night before. Woohyun had confessed to him and kissed him, and then Sunggyu had asked him to stay. His face grew warm and his heart fluttered. Sunggyu glanced up to Woohyun’s face. The alpha was still asleep it seemed. He was so handsome up close. Sunggyu had always known that he was attractive. He had just never lingered on the thought for long. It was like he had blindfold over his eyes before and now it was gone. Usually, he wouldn’t think much about being this close with Woohyun, but now his brain immediately focused on the fact he was in bed with an alpha, a very attractive alpha who loved him, and Woohyun had-   
  
“Oh  _ fuck  _ me.“ Sunggyu mumbled when he noticed Woohyun had a morning wood. It wasn’t unnatural, especially if the alpha liked him, but it surprised the omega nevertheless.   
  
Maybe it was a little more than surprise too. The smell of arousal made Sunggyu’s body react. He could tell there was a wet spot in his boxers. Sunggyu flushed and carefully freed himself from Woohyun’s half-embrace. He couldn’t believe he got wet just from breathing in Woohyun’s arousal. Who knew for how long they had stayed like this? The omega quickly sneaked out of the room and locked himself in the bathroom.   
  
“You’re so stupid sleeping in the same bed with him! He’s an alpha!“ Sunggyu told his reflection in the mirror. „I can’t believe he got hard from just that! Or did I get aroused first and it’s my fault? But it’s just Woohyun...“   
  
But it wasn’t  _ just _ Woohyun anymore. This wasn’t the Woohyun he always saw as his little brother. Sunggyu slapped his cheeks. „Get a grip, Kim Sunggyu.“   
  
The omega took his clothes off. He would have to change them. Most of his clothing smelled like Woohyun and, for a traitorous moment, Sunggyu pressed his face in his shirt and breathed in the scent. His cock stirred awake and he whined shortly. He threw the shirt away quickly and stepped under the shower. „No, no, what are you doing? Don’t be a creep smelling Woohyun’s scent and getting hard from it.“   
  
He was feeling incredibly horny though. Even under the shower, Sunggyu’s thoughts kept going back to Woohyun in his bed. He wrapped his fingers around his cock and pushed another set in his slick entrance. It was better to take care of this before Woohyun noticed. Everything felt more sensitive but Sunggyu figured it was another side effect of the pregnancy. Even his nipples were sore these days and the thought of his chest someday getting heavy with breast milk was a little mortifying. But it was part of the whole pregnancy package. Sunggyu couldn’t be happy with one part and then reject another.   
  
He quickly worked himself to completion and pressed his lips shut to muffle his moans. The omega shot his load against the shower wall and sighed in relief afterwards. Sunggyu pulled his fingers out of his slick channel and cleaned them under the water. He buzzed off the cum from the wall as well. If he did think about Woohyun when he fingered himself, Sunggyu wasn’t ready to admit it.   
  
Sunggyu got out of the shower when he was done. He dried off his body and hair. Guilt mixed into his emotions when he remembered Changwook. What was he doing with Woohyun when he had an alpha courting him already? Changwook was the father of his pups and logically speaking, Sunggyu should mate him. He was attractive too and a gentleman. He would take care of them. But the omega would have to leave Seoul behind; his friends and his job. And Woohyun.   
  
When he was standing there with the towel around his body, Sunggyu realized he didn’t take a change of clothes with him. He sighed and grabbed his old clothes to put them in the laundry bin. He unlocked the door and opened it. Sunggyu listened carefully but all he could hear was quiet snoring. He sneaked into the bedroom and tried to hold his breath as he chose fresh clothes. Once he was done, Sunggyu hurried back to the bathroom to get fully dressed. As soon as he was done and felt ready to face Woohyun, the omega went back to the bedroom. He pushed the curtain aside and opened the window wide to let in fresh air.   
  
A groan came from the bed and Woohyun blinked tiredly. „Hyung?“   
  
Sunggyu checked the time and paled. „Fuck, I’m totally late! Get out of bed, Woohyun! I need to get to work.“   
  
The alpha groaned again and sat up slowly. „What time is it?“   
  
“Past 10 am! Woohyun, I should’ve been at work 2 hours ago! Get up and...take care of  _ that _ .“ Sunggyu tore his gaze away from the cute bed-hair Woohyun had and his obvious erection.   
  
He walked out of the bedroom. He had to leave before he went and ran his fingers through Woohyun’s hair. A day ago he would’ve done that without thinking about the gesture but now Sunggyu felt too self-conscious to go through with it. Wouldn’t he continue to lead Woohyun on if he just casually touched him like that? It wasn’t just a friendly gesture anymore, not when Woohyun was in love with him.   
  
Sunggyu quickly fixed himself something to eat. He hoped Woohyun was taking so long because he was getting ready as well. Maybe the alpha had the luxury of being late but the omega didn’t. Still, he couldn’t skip a meal for the sake of his unborn babies. Sunggyu called the office to inform them he was on the way. Yongguk just chuckled when the omega admitted he had slept in and told him not to rush too much. It wasn’t good for the pups if he rushed and got hurt in the process.   
  
He headed down the corridor. The bedroom was empty so Woohyun could only be in the bathroom. Sunggyu was about to knock on the door when he heard a moan.  _ „Ngh-ah- Gyu, just like that-“ _   
  
The omega’s face grew hot and he quickly retreated. He did tell Woohyun to take care of his erection but it was different thing to hear him jerking off in the shower. Especially since he was clearly imagining Sunggyu in there with him. Rude! He willed his fluttering heart to stop beating so loudly and quickly. „It’s okay. It’s okay.“   
  
He felt unable to look Woohyun in the eye when he appeared in the living room, freshly showered as well. „Sorry you had to wait for me. Can I drive you to your workplace? It will be quicker.“   
  
“Sure. Why not?“ Sunggyu brushed past him.   
  
They put their shoes and coats on and left the building. Outside, Woohyun led the omega to his car. They got inside and Woohyun turned on the ignition. „Hyung, you’re not looking at me today. Are you mad? Is it because you’re late or because of my...confession?“   
  
Sunggyu glanced at him. „I’m not mad. It’s just- I told you I need some time.“   
  
Woohyun looked like a kicked puppy. „Oh, yeah. Sorry. You don’t need to feel forced to accept my feelings. If you want to be with Changwook, I can understand your decision.“   
  
“You would give up that easily? Although you’ve been in love with me for so long?“   
  
The alpha smiled sadly as he watched the street in front of them. „It’s not easy at all but I love you and that’s why I can accept whatever decision you make. I just want you to be happy. If you have that with him, then that’s it.“   
  
Sunggyu’s heart throbbed. He played with the fingers in his lap. When did Woohyun become so mature? He didn’t expect a reply like that from the alpha. A love so deep it put Sunggyu’s needs in front of his own. How had Woohyun been able to hide it for so long? How did the omega never notice?   
  
Woohyun laughed suddenly. „You know I was always so scared of saying these words - I love you. But now it’s out and I feel so free. I love you. I love you!“   
  
Sunggyu’s cheeks grew warm. He hit Woohyun’s upper arm. „Stop it!“   
  
“I love you, Gyu.“   
  
Sunggyu’s face felt like fire when he remembered Woohyun moaning the nickname in his bathroom.  _ No, don’t go there, brain!  _ He turned his head away as far as he could to hide his reaction. „You’re so noisy. Who said you can call me Gyu?“   
  
“Sorry.“ Woohyun chuckled. He didn’t sound sorry at all.   
  
A minute later, they were already in front of Sunggyu’s workplace. The omega was relieved to see the familiar building. He unfastened his seatbelt and picked up his bag. Woohyun was suddenly close when he straightened his back. It looked like he was about to kiss him and Sunggyu panicked. He hit Woohyun’s face with the bag and opened the car door, fleeing the scene. Inside the building, Sunggyu let out a silent scream.   
  
“Why did I hit him the bag?! What did I do that for? Oh god!“ The omega glanced outside but Woohyun was already driving off. The alpha had leaned in for a kiss and Sunggyu’s brain just... shut down. He rubbed his face. „Fuck me.“   
  
He really had to stop cursing in front of his kids.   
  
  
  
  
  
Sunggyu invited Changwook over for dinner. He wasn’t entirely sure why. Maybe because he felt bad about spending the night with Woohyun, the kiss and just everything. He had to think rationally. To make the best choice. Yes, he was attracted to Woohyun but was it enough to jeopardize the chance he had with Changwook? What if Woohyun was just afraid he was going to lose his hyung and lost interest later on? Sunggyu couldn’t help the doubts. Woohyun had never had a relationship that lasted longer than a month. He couldn’t use something like that. His pups deserved a stable home. Maybe now Woohyun thought he was utterly and deeply in love but what about when the babies were born? The omega knew he had a decision to make and he wanted to think about it seriously.   
  
It was a nice evening. They cooked together and then settled down on the couch to watch a movie. It was exactly what he did with Woohyun most of the time, except the alpha mostly did the cooking. Changwook’s cooking skills were on the same level as Sunggyu’s. It had limited their choices but it had also been quite fun to learn the recipe together. For a while, it made him forget about Woohyun and the unspoken thing between them.   
  
At some point during the movie, Changwook put an arm around him. Sunggyu tensed up slightly. It was a casual touch and one Woohyun had done more often than he could count. But it was different from Changwook. The omega couldn’t quite relax although he tried. He had had sex with this man, probably more than once. There was attraction and they had certainly worked out during his heat, but now Sunggyu didn’t feel at ease. It would probably take more than a week to get to know Changwook good enough.   
  
“Relax, I’m not going to do anything. At least nothing you don’t want.“ The alpha smirked.   
  
“Sorry. I’m trying.“ Sunggyu forced himself to stop thinking about the arm around his shoulders and enjoy the movie instead.   
  
“I could try and help you with a massage if you want.“   
  
He hummed and looked Changwook. „You can do massages?“   
  
“In my line of work, it’s a good skill to have.“   
  
Changwook stepped behind the couch and kneading the omega’s shoulders. Sunggyu moaned at the slight pain in his shoulders. „Oh damn, that hurts. Right there,  _ ouch _ .“   
  
It felt really good although Sunggyu could feel just how tensed up all his muscles were. „I read somewhere a lot of pregnant people deal with back pain. The baby bump puts you off balance and you end up holding yourself in a wrong position.“   
  
“Sounds plausible.“ Maybe he wasn’t just tense because of Changwook’s presence. „Shit, this feels good.“   
  
“I bet. Though I know something that would feel even better.“ Hot breath ghosted over his ear and Sunggyu shuddered.   
  
Changwook let one of his hands slide down his shoulders to his collar. He hesitated at the rim as if to wait for Sunggyu to tell him no. Honestly, the omega felt somewhat bad about allowing the touch and closeness, like it was a betrayal to Woohyun. But he had no obligation towards the younger alpha. He could choose whoever he wanted or needed. Changwook was the father of his pups.   
  
The hand at his collar slid under his shirt. Changwook had big, warm hands that felt a little rough against Sunggyu’s skin. Maybe he had a bit of callous on his hands from his work. It wasn’t unpleasant though. „Is this okay?“   
  
Sunggyu hummed. „I think we did way more intimate stuff during my heat.“   
  
It was true. This should come with ease. Sunggyu’s body seemed to agree. It was eager to have an alpha’s touch again after so long. His body yearned for Changwook to continue but Sunggyu’s mind wasn’t fully on board yet. The alpha’s fingers reached his left nipple and Sunggyu suppressed a moan because of how sensitive it felt. Changwook played with the nub as he kissed the side of Sunggyu’s neck. He should probably tell him to stop that. It was too close to his bonding glands. But Sunggyu was enjoying the touch. Now that someone was touching him like this, Sunggyu knew just how badly his body needed it.   
  
He leaned his head back and led Changwook to kiss him on the lips instead. It wasn’t the best position to kiss but it didn’t stop them. Changwook kissed him deeply while he played with Sunggyu’s sensitive nipples. The omega could feel his cock hardening as well as arousal build up. His body hummed with need but Sunggyu’s mind kept bothering him. He tried to tune out all thoughts of Woohyun but instead compared the two alphas constantly. Changwook’s kisses were good, amazing even, but it didn’t make his heart race or his stomach flutter the way Woohyun’s did.   
  
The alpha came around the couch again and gently pushed Sunggyu into a lying position. He straddled the omega and leaned down to kiss him again. His hands pushed under Sunggyu’s shirt and he settled for playing with both sides of his chest at once. Changwook deepened the kiss with his tongue and Sunggyu could taste him. His taste was even stronger than his smell. The scent that made him feel nauseous. Sunggyu was sure he was okay with it before but now, during his pregnancy, it was a thing he couldn’t handle. It wasn’t like Woohyun’s coffee scent that he loved.   
  
Sunggyu pushed against the alpha’s chest. It just needed that one push and Changwook immediately pulled back. The alpha retracted his hands and looked at him. „You want me to stop?“   
  
He flushed. „Sorry, it’s just- your scent.“   
  
Changwook blinked. „You liked it 5 months ago.“   
  
“Pregnancies are like that. I’m sorry. Lemons just make me...ugh. I could taste it on my tongue and I- I didn’t want to- you know.“   
  
The alpha smiled. „That’s fine. I understand. So maybe you’d rather have me focus somewhere down here? Where you don’t immediately have my scent close to your nose?“   
  
Changwook touched his clothed bulge and the omega shuddered. He yearned for the touch, for sex in general, but he hesitated. His conflict probably showed on his face because the alpha retreated his hand and got off him. Sunggyu sat up straight again and averted his gaze. Changwook rubbed the back of his neck. „You’re not really into this. I can tell. You’re aroused but that’s all.“   
  
Sunggyu felt a small wave of shame. „Sorry, I don’t know why I can’t relax. I can’t turn my head off somehow. We had sex before during my heat. This should be easy but... I don’t know.“   
  
The alpha sat down next to him again. „You have something on your mind, right? Someone you like and that’s why it feels wrong to be with me.“   
  
He looked at Changwook in shock. Was there any use of hiding it if the alpha could tell anyways? „I- How did you know?“   
  
The older man hummed thoughtfully. „I just guessed.“   
  
Sunggyu ran a hand through his hair. „A friend confessed to me...like a day ago. I’m still thinking about what happened.“   
  
Changwook shook his head lightly. “But you’ve always been like that, even when I first met you at the heat den.“   
  
The omega looked at him questioningly and Changwook continued. „Remember I told you about the way we met? You were rejecting all these alphas. I think you weren’t just picky. You were waiting for somebody and everyone that came up to you was measured unworthy in comparison. I don’t know why you chose me in the end. Maybe it was your heat taking over your judgement again or I was close enough to the one you wanted deep down. The sex was amazing but that’s all it was - sex. I thought if we met again, maybe I could win over your heart as well. But it really seems to be taken already.“   
  
Sunggyu sat there quietly for a moment. He didn’t remember, obviously, but it sounded ridiculously. He had had sex with other alphas before that and he never compared them to anyone, at least not that he noticed.  _ But didn’t you sometimes compare them to Woohyun? Things Woohyun would do or say? How Woohyun treated you? How Woohyun was a good alpha and they weren’t? _ He felt bile rise up in his throat. Sunggyu quickly excused himself and ran to the bathroom. He threw up in the toilet, suddenly feeling sick.   
  
He cleaned his mouth afterwards and then sat down on the toilet lid, holding his head in his hands. Changwook knocked on the doorframe. „Are you okay?“   
  
“Just realized I’m an idiot.“   
  
“You really didn’t know?“   
  
Sunggyu rubbed his face. „No. Woohyun was just...always there. He was my measurement for what a good alpha was. I never saw anything wrong with comparing other alphas to him. I didn’t think it meant anything. He was just like a little brother. I think that’s why I unconsciously didn’t consider him as a possible partner. I wasn’t just looking for a nice alpha, was I? I was looking for a replacement. Someone who was exactly like him. Someone who was Woohyun.“   
  
“So it was Woohyun after all.“ Changwook said. The omega glanced up at him. „I thought it was strange how close you two seemed. He was the one who confessed to you?“   
  
The alpha seemed calm but Sunggyu could tell he was hurt. He stood up. „I’m sorry, Changwook. I didn’t mean to... You’re a good guy. You’re the father of my girls but...“   
  
“I’m not him, I know. How could I ever be?“ Changwook smiled sadly. „I don’t blame you. I know you’re not lying when you say you didn’t notice your feelings for him. I’m not one to push between something like this.“   
  
Sunggyu felt tears sting his eyes. „I really wanted it to work out with us.“   
  
“Hey, I know you’ve tried. I’m so grateful you did. Shush.“ The alpha came over to hug him and Sunggyu let go of his tears.   
  
Despite being rejected, Changwook let Sunggyu cry in his arms as much as he wanted. He comforted him gently. His kind behavior just made the omega more emotional. Changwook was a good man, a wonderful alpha. He didn’t judge Sunggyu for his actions. Surely he was hurt as well but he kept his feelings in. It only made Sunggyu feel worse.   
  
When the tears subsided, they parted again. Changwook gently wiped the last tears away. „No more crying, okay?“   
  
“It’s the pregnancy hormones.“ Sunggyu mumbled, a little embarrassed by his outburst. He had cried way too much these past few days. „Are we good? I mean, since we’re not mating...“   
  
Changwook smiled. „When I came to you, I told you I want to be there for you and the babies, no matter in which form. Remember our date at the restaurant? I said it’s okay if we don’t mate. I just hope we can come to a mutual agreement. I would love to see my kids once in a while at least.“   
  
He smiled tiredly. „I don’t know how you exist. How are you so kind and forgiving? Where are your wings?“   
  
“You’re exaggerating.“ The alpha chuckled. „Want to finish the movie and talk about the rest on the couch?“   
  
Sunggyu felt beyond relieved. „Sounds perfect.“   
  
  
  
  
  
After Changwook had left, Sunggyu went to the bathroom and got his shirt from the laundry bin. It still smelled like Woohyun, although weakly. He took it to bed with him and undressed except for his boxers. Sunggyu put the shirt on his pillow and then stood up again suddenly, remembering Woohyun had showered at his place. He grabbed the towel the alpha had used and took it with him as well. Sunggyu felt like a pervert holding that towel and pressing his face into it but the scent of Woohyun was relaxing. He felt blind for not noticing the small hints earlier. It wasn’t the love for a younger brother he harbored. Woohyun wasn’t just like his ideal alpha. He was  _ his _ alpha. Sunggyu still felt guilty he had to reject Changwook but inside of him happiness was blooming like a flower. He put a hand over his baby bump.  _ I hope you’ll understand someday. But having two fathers is even better than one, I promise. _

* * *

** finally sunggyu has realized his feelings! oh boy! that took six chapters haha. kinda goodbye changwook? make space for woogyu woop woop **

** 18 pages left, so about 2-3 parts. i'm saying this ahead of time: after this ends, i'll most likely be doing little drabbles for stuff afterwards, little snippets. because a lot of the things you guys would like to see is actually not "happening" yet in the finished fic. i had to cut myself short before the fic got to long and well haha... i'll probably come back to it later. **

** me too, sunggyu. me too.  **


	8. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunggyu finally has realized his feelings and now it's just a matter of facing Woohyun

** sorry guys it took me so long. i was busy at first and then i got sick. still getting over my cold actually =3= i hate it.  **

** about 3 months until sunggyu returns yay <3 we can make it! **

** warning: smut :-) YES FINALLY IT'S TIME! **

* * *

The omega kept thinking about what he should do about Woohyun during his time at work.  He had realized and accepted his feelings for Woohyun. Now he just had to decide how to tell the alpha. Obviously, they needed time to talk about things. It was hard to find that time in the middle of a busy week. They had exchanged a few messages and Woohyun promised he wasn’t mad about the bag to the face, but when Sunggyu asked him when he could drop by, the alpha said he had no time. Woohyun  _ always  _ made time for him. Was he avoiding Sunggyu for some reason or did he really have a lot of work to do? The omega really didn’t want to bother him when Woohyun was working overtime already. Sometimes even a boss had to work a lot. He believed the alpha wouldn’t lie to him about his reason to decline the invitations. Woohyun sincerely sounded crushed whenever their schedules clashed.   
  
So Wednesday and Thursday passed with only text messages between them. On Friday, Sunggyu had his next appointment with Dr. Yoo. Woohyun was busy and he felt like Changwook deserved to be there for once, so Sunggyu asked the other alpha to come with him. He explained to Dr. Yoo that Changwook was the biological father of the pups and she didn’t bat an eyelash. Dr. Yoo just started with her usual questions like the other times.   
  
“Your uterus is now at the level of your belly button.“ She said when she examined the roundness of his belly.   
  
The ultrasound was last like always. Changwook was clearly taken by what he saw on the screen. Sunggyu would like to say he had gotten used to seeing his babies but they always looked different, so it never ceased to amaze him. Dr. Yoo showed them one of the girls. „Can you see it? She’s sucking her thumb.“   
  
One of the girls made a face and Dr. Yoo told them she most likely yawned. The omega was surprised they could do all of that already at 20 weeks. „They develop so fast.“   
  
Dr. Yoo nodded. „The placenta is attached normally and looks healthy. They’re doing well, Sunggyu-ssi. Do you want to hear their heartbeats?“   
  
“We can do that?“ He asked in awe.   
  
“Of course.“   
  
Seeing them had been one thing, but listening to their heartbeats was indescribable. Sunggyu shed a few tears when he heard them. He wished Woohyun was there to share this experience with him. Changwook kept his distance but Sunggyu could tell he was curious too. He let the alpha listen as well. They were his children too and the omega wasn’t going to take that from Changwook. He deserved to be a part of their lives.   
  
The alpha surprised both of them when he cried as well. „Thank you.“   
  
“Have you noticed little flutters? That’s them moving around. Don’t be afraid when it happens. It’s just your babies. They will get more and more active from now on.“   
  
“The flutters... That’s them?“ Sunggyu asked in surprise. He hadn’t even thought of that.   
  
Dr. Yoo nodded. „Maybe not always but yes. You might feel them kick soon as their muscles develop and they gain strength. Don’t get worried if they’re very active. It’s just your babies training their motor skills.“   
  
She cleaned up his belly and Sunggyu put down his shirt again. „We’ll meet again in another month, Sunggyu-ssi.“   
  
The omega nodded and left he doctor’s office together with Changwook. The older man gave him a quick hug when they were outside. „Thank you for inviting me here. I’m so glad I got to meet the girls like this before I have to go back.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled widely. „They’re amazing, aren’t they? You-“   
  
His gaze went past Changwook where he spotted a familiar face. He frowned. „Woohyun?“   
  
Changwook looked behind himself just as the other alpha ran away . Sunggyu tried to go after him but running wasn’t very easy when he was worried about the babies and Changwook caught up with him quickly. „Stop before you trip and fall. You shouldn’t run in your state.“   
  
“But he- Woohyun must’ve come to pick me up. What if he saw us and misunderstood?“ The omega was clearly distressed.   
  
Changwook tried to calm him down. „Where does he live? I can drive you there.“   
  
Sunggyu looked at him. „You don’t have to do that.“   
  
“I’d rather safely drop you off there than have you run around the streets of Seoul in distress.“   
  
The omega sighed but gave in. They headed to Changwook’s car and the alpha drove them to Woohyun’s place. „You want me to wait here?“   
  
Sunggyu shook his head. „It’s fine. I need to talk with Woohyun anyways. Thank you...for everything.“   
  
“It was my pleasure. I’ll check when I can take my next vacation. I would love to be there for the pups’ birth but it might be hard to manage that. I have a feeling they’ll come whenever they feel like it. I definitely want to see them after they’re born, though. Keep me up to date, okay?“   
  
“Of course. You’re their biological father. I won’t take that from you.“ They hugged one last time before Sunggyu got out of the car. „Have a safe drive home tomorrow. Tell me when you’ve arrived.“   
  
He walked into the apartment complex and took the elevator upstairs. Sunggyu rang Woohyun’s doorbell but he could hear no sound coming from inside the apartment. He knocked. „Woohyun? Are you there?“   
  
No reaction. The omega sighed and took out his phone. He tried calling Woohyun but it seemed like the alpha had turned his phone off. Although he wouldn’t put it past Woohyun to forget to charge his phone. Maybe his battery was dead. Sunggyu stood there for a while but then his feet started to hurt and paced back and forth. When he was growing too tired, he ended up sitting down on the floor. It wasn’t very comfortable but Sunggyu didn’t want to leave. He wondered why he had never asked Woohyun for a key to his apartment. The alpha had one for Sunggyu’s after all. But Sunggyu had never done any surprise visits like Woohyun did.   
  
He wasn’t sure for how long he sat there - 20 minutes maybe more - when the elevator stopped on Woohyun’s floor and the alpha stepped out if it, looking disheveled and like he had cried. He froze when he saw Sunggyu sitting on the ground. „What are you doing here? Why are you sitting on the floor? You know how cold it is? What if you get sick?“   
  
Woohyun hurried over and pulled him up. His worrying made Sunggyu chuckle. This was the Woohyun he knew. „I just sat down a moment ago. Couldn’t stand on my feet anymore. Why did you keep me waiting?“   
  
The alpha unlocked his door and helped Sunggyu inside. The older man settled down on the couch with a sigh. Much more comfortable. Woohyun looked down at him with a frown. „How am I supposed to know you’re here? I just saw you at the doctor’s office with...with your alpha. How did you get here so fast?“   
  
“Well, for one Changwook isn’t  _ my alpha _ , you big oaf. He stopped me when I was about to run after you like an idiot. You know how hard running is with this?“ Sunggyu pointed at his baby bump. Maybe it wasn’t that big yet but he still had to be careful. „He drove me here with his car because we thought you might be at home. Or go there.“   
  
Woohyun’s frown deepened. „You don’t have to come here. You should spend time with Changwook. Isn’t he leaving tomorrow?“   
  
“Did you even listen to me? Yes, he is leaving tomorrow but why should I spend time with him instead of being here? I’ve been wanting to spend time with  _ you  _ since Wednesday, Mr. Busy. Changwook and I have already figured things out between us.“   
  
“I see.“ Woohyun replied darkly.   
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes and grabbed the alpha’s hand to pull him down to his level. He put a hand on Woohyun’s neck and drew him closer for a kiss. Sunggyu looked at him. „We’ve decided not to mate.“   
  
“Why?“ The alpha was dumbfounded.   
  
“Because there’s someone else I love and if you ask me who, I’ll kick you in the balls and walk out of here.“   
  
“Me?“ Woohyun asked in disbelief.   
  
Sunggyu gave him another kiss. „I was such an idiot. You were right about everything. The way we fit together naturally... It always meant something. After your confession, I thought about it a lot and it was actually Changwook who made me realize my feelings. I love you too, Woohyun. I’ve always loved you I think. Loving you just came so naturally I never questioned it. I always thought it was because we’re family, brothers, but it wasn’t. Changwook was only with me today as the father of the pups. It was a hug between friends you saw. You’re the only alpha I want.“   
  
Woohyun cradled his face. „You really love me?“   
  
“Yes,  _ alpha _ .“ The omega whispered against his lips.   
  
“And Changwook?“   
  
“He’ll go back tomorrow. I didn’t want him, Woohyun. I want to be yours. Please,  _ alpha _ .“   
  
Woohyun finally seemed to crack. He captured Sunggyu’s mouth for a fiery kiss. The omega moaned at how good he tasted. Woohyun’s fingers slipped into his hair and grabbed it to make Sunggyu tilt his head a little more for better access. Sunggyu buried a hand in Woohyun’s hair as well and the other one dug into his back. His heart soared as he realized this was exactly what he wanted. What he had always missed with his previous partners. Their passionate kissing was wakening up a hunger inside of him that Sunggyu usually only felt so deeply when he was in heat.   
  
Woohyun groaned into his mouth when he smelled his arousal and pulled back slightly. „Stop it. You smell so good. You make me want to-“   
  
Sunggyu bit on the alpha’s lower lip. „I can’t help it. I want you so much, Woohyun.  _ Please _ .“   
  
He fidgeted on the couch when he felt slick leaking from his hole. Sunggyu whined. He was feeling so damn horny. It was worse than that night on the couch with Changwook. His body was humming with need. Woohyun pulled him up suddenly and Sunggyu’s knees buckled. He leaned against the alpha’s chest as Woohyun led him to his bedroom. He laid down on the bed and stretched out sinfully. His erection pushed against the confines of his pants. Sunggyu was too horny to care how embarrassing he was behaving.   
  
“Alpha, alpha. Come on.“   
  
“ _ God _ , Gyu. You’re killing me.“ Woohyun straddled the omega and put both of his hands on his belly. He pushed the shirt up and rubbed his palms over the round bump.   
  
Sunggyu moaned at how good it felt. The alpha leaned down to kiss his belly button. „You look so beautiful.“   
  
“You have a pregnancy kink I should know about?“   
  
Woohyun kept caressing his belly like it was the biggest treasure. Even his gaze was fond and warm. Sunggyu’s heart ached. „I can’t help it. I love you and I love the babies.“   
  
“Although they aren’t yours?“   
  
“If you allow me, I’ll be their father. I’ll care for them and love them all of my life. It doesn’t matter whose blood they have.“ The alpha kissed the belly again and then moved to strip Sunggyu fully of the shirt.   
  
The omega smiled. „Yes, Woohyun.“   
  
“So no more talking about adoption?“   
  
“Not if your offer still stands.“   
  
Woohyun kissed him deeply and they only parted when they needed air. „I’ll have to move together with my mate of course. And nothing would make me happier than three little pups living with us.“   
  
_ My mate. _ The words went right to his lower half. Slick soaked his underwear and Sunggyu pushed up his hips. „I love you.“   
  
“And I love you.“   
  
Moments later, they were both naked and absorbed in touching each other. It should’ve been strange to be so close with someone he once considered a brother. But everything came to them naturally. There was no shame in seeing each other naked, no hesitation in their movements. They fit together like two puzzle pieces. For Sunggyu it felt similar to a heat, the way he felt the fire burn right beneath his skin. But it was a fire ignited by Woohyun’s touch. He just let himself sink into this feeling and let it take over him. There was no need for thoughts at this time. There were only Woohyun and he, lost in each others warmth.   
  
When Woohyun sunk into him, it felt like completion to the omega. He was gentle and slow, although they were both eager. His slow movements let Woohyun feel every inch of Sunggyu’s tight channel. It felt more intense than anything he had ever experienced before. Sunggyu heard himself beg for more and Woohyun said something against his neck that he couldn’t catch. The alpha pulled out slowly and it was a torturous kind of pleasure. He fucked him slow and deep as his teeth nibbled on Sunggyu’s neck. The omega felt like it was too much and too little at the same time.   
  
Woohyun licked over his mating glands. Sunggyu mewled as his toes curled. He leaned his head to the side to give Woohyun better access, submitting fully. It came as easy as everything else. There was no doubt in his mind anymore that this was the right decision. Woohyun was his and he was Woohyun’s. The alpha attacked the spot with vigor, nibbling and sucking on it until Sunggyu was thrashing helplessly beneath him. He came with a sudden jerk and Woohyun pushed his knot into the omega’s awaiting body. Sunggyu moaned loudly as the knot tied them together.   
  
“Gyu, Gyu, Gyu...“ Woohyun kept calling his name like a prayer as he shot his load into him.   
  
He wrapped his arms around the younger man and pulled him as close as possible. His bump pressed against Woohyun’s body and it felt warm and safe. Perfect. „Bite me, Woohyun.“   
  
The alpha moved his hips slightly and the jerk of the knot made Sunggyu’s own erection spring back to life. „Are you sure?“   
  
“Yes. Nam Woohyun  without me is like chopsticks without a spoon, thread without a needle, a kite without a string.“   
  
Woohyun smiled against his neck. „You stole that from me. I’ll sue you for copyright infringement.“   
  
Sunggyu pinched his side. „Why is my mate an idiot like you?“   
  
“Mine.“ The alpha panted.   
  
His teeth scratched Sunggyu’s mating glands and the omega tensed up in anticipation. It was a serious commitment but he was sure he wanted to take it with Woohyun. Hadn’t they wasted enough time already dancing around each other? Sunggyu was sure now that Woohyun was the one for him. Even when they hadn’t confessed yet, the alpha had been ready to give up everything for him. He would’ve loved Sunggyu’s pups one way or the other. There was no one else who loved Sunggyu the way he did. No one who deserved this place more.   
  
Woohyun’s teeth sunk into his glands and the omega experienced another orgasm. He clung to Woohyun as the mating was consummated. The alpha rolled them over on their sides afterwards, so that his weight didn’t push down on Sunggyu’s belly too much. He snuggled up against the alpha’s chest and enjoyed the sensation of home it brought. Sunggyu felt completely at peace, like he had found the place he always searched for deep down. He put his hand on his belly when he felt a flutter. He hoped his babies could tell how happy and content he was. He wanted them to know that this was what home felt like.   
  
A hand covered his and Sunggyu opened his eyes to look at Woohyun. The alpha was looking at him fondly. „I can’t wait to meet them.“   
  
“They’ll love you.“ Sunggyu reassured him.   
  
“Thank you for giving me this, hyung. Thank you for choosing me.“   
  
“It has always been you.“ The omega kissed him on the lips. „I should thank you for waking me up.“   
  
Woohyun chuckled. “Then both of us should thank Sungjong because he told me to get a grip and confess.“   
  
“He did? You think he knew we would end up together?“   
  
“I think he had a feeling it would end like this or he wouldn’t have told me to confess. I regret not telling you earlier but I don’t regret the things that have happened in the past few years. In a way, these babies brought us together.“ The alpha smiled.   
  
Sunggyu felt another flutter in his belly. „I feel the same.“   
  
They kissed again and then the omega curled up against his alpha again. From now on they would walk this path together.

* * *

** this is not the last chapter! i think we got 2 updates left to go :) sorry again for the wait. i hope you liked the chapter <3 woogyu are finally together and mated uwu"  **

** not very talkative because of my cold so yeah, leave me comments please and upvotes and whatever you want :) and see you soon! **

****

** (of all sentences dongwoo could've chosen. he knows, guys. he knoooows) **


	9. Chapter Eight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Woogyu move into a new home. A surprise happens and wait - they haven't told their parents yet?!

** gdi it's been so long again. i'm really sorry TT i'm always getting distracted or i don't feel up to it. i hit my head real hard last thursday D: first doc wanted me to stay at the hospital to make sure it isn't a concussion but the guy at the ER was like "naw, you fine. go home" so yeah lol **

** **

** one more update to go after this and we'll be done! i know small bump is waiting too *cries because there is so little time to do everything she wants* **

* * *

A month later, they were moving into their new apartment. It was in the same neighborhood  as Woohyun’s last one but much bigger. It had two floors and enough space for their little family. Sunggyu had enjoyed picking the colors and furniture for the nursery the most. They had decided to go for a similar look like the one they saw at the shop long ago. Woohyun and he had done everything themselves in that room. It had felt more special that way, even if the stars weren’t all perfect on the ceiling. Their friends were all here today to help with the moving since there were a lot of boxes and furniture to carry. Sunggyu was only allowed to do easy task and carry light things, but he didn’t mind. He was actually quite grateful.   
  
His belly had grown a lot in the past weeks and made it harder to navigate like usual. Sunggyu had to buy new pants because his old ones wouldn’t fit anymore. He gently rubbed it in circles as he hummed a song. The omega watched everyone moving around in the apartment. Woohyun was busy telling everyone where to go. Sunggyu felt another kick in his belly and smiled shortly. Like Dr. Yoo had said, the babies were becoming more active and stronger these days. Sometimes it was the worst when he was trying to sleep, although Woohyun had a way of talking to the pups in a low voice that always made them - and Sunggyu - fall asleep.   
  
Their friends were all supportive of their relationship and their decision to move together. Sungjong had given them a knowing smile when they confessed they were mates three weeks ago. Since that fateful day, everything had been great. Sunggyu was in a state of constant happiness. He had a loving mate, three active pups and a supportive and safe environment. He was still in contact with Changwook as well. Sunggyu kept him informed about the pups. At first Woohyun wasn’t too fond of the idea of Changwook still kind of hanging around in the background, but he came to accept it. He was the biological father of the girls and had a right to see them.   
  
The fact he was set on keeping the pups now was another reason Sunggyu was so content. The fear of having to part from them was now completely gone from his mind. They were his and he was going to keep them. They would have a loving home right here with Woohyun and he. Sunggyu knew he would still have to rely on Woohyun for the financial stability of their family but it didn’t bother him as much as before. They were a family now and they supported each other. Besides, Woohyun was more than happy to finally have a reason to spend his money. His pride had stopped him from accepting help before but Sunggyu knew better now.   
  
Woohyun stopped by to give him a kiss and touch his baby bump, something he couldn’t seem to stop doing these days. He looked like a proud, expecting alpha and it pleased Sunggyu in return. Woohyun never showed any sign of minding that the pups weren’t his. „How are my three little stars?“   
  
“The same as 10 minutes ago. Go work.“   
  
The alpha just smiled widely and took off again. Sunggyu caught Hoya making a face. „You two are so sweet it’s disgusting.“   
  
He laughed because he knew better than to take the words as an insult. „You’re just jealous.“   
  
Hoya snorted and walked away with the box in his arms. Sunggyu felt another movement from the babies and smiled. „That was your grumpy uncle Howon. He’s really mean but deep down he cares.“   
  
“I heard that.“ The alpha called from the other room.   
  
Sungjong came over to get him. „I have a task for you, hyung. Come with me.“   
  
The beta brought him to the bedroom. „We’ve already set up your cabinets and everything in here. Why don’t you unpack your clothes? Take your time, hyung!“   
  
And that was how he was parked in the bedroom. When he grew bored of the task and wanted to get a look, there would always be someone who brought him back to the bedroom. He wasn’t allowed to go into the living room it seemed.   
  
It took hours until the truck was empty and everything stored away somewhere. Finally, Woohyun came to let him out of the room. Sunggyu huffed. „I hope you had a good reason to imprison me because otherwi- _ oh. _ Oh.“   
  
His eyes widened when he saw the living room. The whole room was decorated in a colorful way and a huge banner was set up that read ‘We love you, girls’. Everyone was holding gifts in their hands and on the table Sunggyu spotted a diaper cake. He looked at Woohyun in shock. „A baby shower?“   
  
“The guys wanted to do one and thought today would be perfect to surprise you.“   
  
“Congratulations, hyung.“ Sungjong was the first to give him his gift.   
  
The omega hugged him tightly. „I bet you had the idea. Thank you, Jongie.“   
  
He put the present aside since the next one was already coming. He could open them later. Sunggyu’s friends all came over to give him a gift and congratulate him, one after another. When they were done, there was a huge stack of presents. Sunggyu looked at the diaper cake. It looked like a fluffy boat made out of clouds instead of diapers. „Who made it?“   
  
Woohyun shrugged. „I saw the idea somewhere and copied it. I wanted to give you something as well.“   
  
“You’ve already given me so much, idiot.“ Sunggyu kissed him shortly. „Thank you, guys. The babies are happy too.“   
  
“Oh, are they moving? Can I touch?“ Dongwoo asked in excitement. At least he asked this time.   
  
Woohyun didn’t look pleased but Sunggyu chuckled. „Sure. They’re kicking like crazy. Must be all the excitement.“   
  
Dongwoo grinned widely when he felt a kick against his palms. He laughed. „It’s like she’s telling me to go away.“   
  
Woohyun came to hug Sunggyu from behind and possessively rested both palms on his belly. A leaned his chin on the omega’s shoulder. „No more touching.“   
  
“Says the right guy.“ Hoya snorted and everyone laughed.   
  
The alpha puffed up his cheeks. „Gyu is mine.“   
  
Sunggyu patted his hands. „Everyone knows that.“   
  
The babies moved against Woohyun’s hands and the omega grimaced shortly because it felt like they were throwing a party on his organs. „Okay, that’s enough, girls. Quiet down.“   
  
“But I like feeling them.“ Woohyun whined.   
  
“Yeah, because it’s not your organs they’re punching.“ Sunggyu looked around the room. „So where’s the cake? Don’t tell me this is a baby shower without a cake.“   
  
Woohyun looked at the diaper cake, then back to Sunggyu and then it finally clicked. „Oh. Ooooh!  _ Cake _ ! As in an edible one. Yes, sorry. I made one!“   
  
The alpha rushed to get it and Sunggyu rolled his eyes softly as their friends laughed. Sungjong patted his shoulder. „Good luck with this one, hyung.“   
  
  
  
  
After the cake and some games, their friends all left again. Woohyun cleaned up while Sunggyu walked around the apartment to inspect everything. Most of their furniture was set up already but there were plenty of boxes standing around and waiting to get unpacked. Sunggyu knew it would take at least one or two weeks until they were completely settled in their new home. He unpacked the gifts in the living room. Their friends had bought a variety of items new parents would need. From clothing to toys and more diapers, there was more than Sunggyu ever expected. With Woohyun’s help, he stored everything in the cabinets in the nursery. When he put the clothes away, Sunggyu remembered something.   
  
He went to the bedroom and looked through one of his boxes. After a moment, he found them. Sunggyu brought the three items back to the nursery with him. Woohyun looked at him. „What’s this?“   
  
“After we went to look at the nurseries, I saw them in a shop window. I came back a day later to buy them.“ Sunggyu unfolded them to show Woohyun what they looked like.    
  
The alpha looked at the animal onesies and smiled widely. „They’re adorable.“

He smiled fondly. „Back then I wasn’t even sure I would ever use them. I thought I had to give my babies up for adoption. I saw no way I could do this alone. Sometimes even now I’m not even sure if we can handle it together.“   
  
Woohyun put them aside and sat down in the comfy armchair they had bought for the nursery. He pulled Sunggyu onto his lap and hugged him. „I’m glad you’ve decided to raise the girls together. Sure, three babies will be a lot of work but we can do it.“   
  
Sunggyu leaned against his alpha and hummed. „Yeah, I think you’re right.“   
  
“Besides, it will be good practice for the other kids.“   
  
He sat up straight and stared at Woohyun. „Other kids?“   
  
“You don’t remember? I’ve told you before that I want a whole soccer team someday.“ Woohyun grinned.   
  
“11?! Are you insane?“   
  
“Come on. If you always get triplets, it’s just two more pregnancies like this one and one set of twins.“ Woohyun was laughing now, as he couldn’t keep it in any longer with Sunggyu’s shocked look. „It was a joke, Gyu! Stop glaring at me!“   
  
Sunggyu pinched the alpha hard and he winced. He huffed. „You’re the worst.“   
  
Woohyun hugged him again with a big grin and cradled his belly. „You love me.“   
  
“You do have a pregnancy kink.“ The omega retorted   
  
It was quiet for a moment before Sunggyu dared to ask the question on his mind. „Would you like more kids someday? Your own kids?“   
  
Woohyun rubbed his baby bump. „I’ve already got three wonderful daughters. That’s enough.“   
  
“Woohyun...“   
  
“I mean it. Maybe we can think about more someday but right now I don’t think so. If we both decide on having another baby in the future that’s another thing, but I don’t  _ need  _ you to give me another one. Changwook is their biological father but they’ll be mine. I’ll never see them as anything less.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled happily and leaned against his alpha again. „Love you:“   
  
Woohyun kissed him. „And I love you guys.“   
  
After a moment the omega sighed. „We still need to tell our parents.“   
  
“They’ll be beyond happy. They always wanted us to become a couple.“   
  
Sunggyu grimaced. „My mom will be so mad I didn’t tell her I’m pregnant and that we’re breaking the mating news so late. And in minutes the whole neighborhood will know  _ everything _ . You know how she is.“   
  
“My mom will just be relieved I’ve finally settled down.“   
  
“You think we should tell them the truth? About Changwook?“   
  
Woohyun shrugged. „We will tell them whatever you feel comfortable sharing. But eventually they’ll have to know there is a biological father who wants to see his daughters from time to time.“   
  
“You’re right. We shouldn’t hide that. But how do we tell them? I mean, we won’t be seeing them before Christmas.“   
  
The alpha hummed. „We could call them and ask if we can all come together next weekend? Or the one after that. Then we can break the news in person.“   
  
Sunggyu groaned. „My mom is going to be so suspicious.“   
  
“By the way, do you think going home for Christmas is a good idea? You’ll be pretty far along by then.“   
  
“I’ll have to ask Dr. Yoo but you’re right. It might not be possible for me to travel 2 hours to Jeonju in December. I don’t want Christmas babies.“   
  
Woohyun chuckled. „We should talk to Dr. Yoo before our visit. Because our parents will want to know if we’ll be there for the holidays.“   
  
Sunggyu sighed. „And here I thought the stressful times were over.“   
  
The alpha nibbled on his lobe. „I know just the right way to make you relax.“   
  
“Not in the nursery.“   
  
“So that’s a yes?“   
  
“Move your ass to the bedroom, Woohyun.“ Sunggyu stood up with some trouble and waddled ahead.   
  
  
  
  
  
A week later, they’re on their way to Jeonju. Woohyun and Sunggyu took the Friday off, so they would have a whole weekend with their family. Of course their parents had been super suspicious when they had called for a get-together all of a sudden, especially because both the Kim and Nam household were supposed to be there. They took the train to Jeonju because it was the quickest way, although Sunggyu didn’t feel very comfortable this time around. There were just too many people for his liking. Woohyun was on the edge the whole time, looking out for possible dangers and glaring at any alpha who looked at Sunggyu a little too long. The tension coming from his alpha made Sunggyu feel stressed as well. He knew they should’ve taken the car. Still, he somehow managed to fall asleep at some point and didn’t wake up until they had reached their destination.   
  
Woohyun got their suitcase and the bag. Sunggyu got out of the train first. He breathed in the fresh air.  _ Home sweet home. Better than the air in Seoul. _ The omega rested a hand on his baby bump and waited for Woohyun. „Do you need help?“   
  
The alpha huffed. „No, I’ll carry the heavy stuff. Don’t worry.“   
  
“Suit yourself.“   
  
Sunggyu felt a little anxious as they made their way to the exit of the train station. Woohyun’s father would be waiting there with his car to pick them up. There was no way he wasn’t going to notice Sunggyu was pregnant, although the man was quite oblivious at times. At least they could trust him not to immediately text all the moms in the neighborhood about the news. The omega stopped in front of the exit and squinted.   
  
“Wait, is that my sister? Why is she here with your dad? I have a bad feeling.“ Sunggyu muttered.   
  
Woohyun shrugged. „No turning back now. Let’s just go through with it. You can walk behind me if you want?“   
  
“No. Let’s just...go.“   
  
The couple made their way out of the train station. Woohyun’s dad spotted them first and lifted a hand to wave. The alpha waved back enthusiastically. Sunggyu’s sister Jieun zoned in on them and then Sunggyu’s bump. She smiled knowingly and the omega sighed shortly. Jieun met them halfway and gave her brother a hug.   
  
“Look at you, little brother. I knew there was something fishy going on.“ She grinned. „You’ve got a bun in the oven, huh? Good job, Woohyun.“   
  
The alpha blushed and Sunggyu looked mortified. „This is so embarrassing. Can we just get home before I turn around and take the next train back to Seoul?“   
  
“Eh, don’t be grumpy. Is he a grumpy pregnant person?“ Jieun looked at Woohyun.   
  
Woohyun thought ‘ _ Isn’t he a generally grumpy person? _ ’ but didn’t say the words out loud. Sunggyu glared at the alpha, daring him to say one wrong word. „N-No. But we shouldn’t talk about this out in the open. We’ll talk about it when everybody’s there for dinner.“   
  
Jieun crossed her arms. „No way our mom will wait that long. Besides, she’s already invited everyone over. She’s baked two cakes, just saying. You know she only bakes two when she thinks we will be celebrating something big.“   
  
“I knew she wouldn’t wait until dinner. I told you so.“ The older man muttered.   
  
Woohyun smiled. „It will be fine. Better get it out early and then relax the rest of the weekend.“   
  
“Relax?“ Jieun laughed. „Everyone’s going to flip tables when they find out. This is the best thing ever - well, maybe after my wedding, but you know. It’s not your fault I already had the best wedding  _ ever _ .“   
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes softly and walked past her to the car. Woohyun’s dad greeted him with a short hug. „Hello, son. I hope the train ride wasn’t too exhausting.“   
  
It was just like him not to make a fuzz over Sunggyu’s baby bump. „I think we’ll take the car next time, though it’s quick and cheap to go by train.“   
  
“Too many people.“ Woohyun commented as he put their things in the trunk. He hugged his father afterwards. „Hey, dad.“   
  
“Good to see you, Woohyun. It’s been a while.“   
  
They got into the car before Jieun could start asking questions again. For the whole ride, Sunggyu felt her gaze on himself. He loved his older sister but she was just like their mom. Very curious and extrovert. Sunggyu wished for some kind of deity to give him the patience to handle his family for three days. Jieun had to be bursting with questions. The omega was glad she kept them to herself for the duration of the car ride. He didn’t really feel like explaining everything more than once.   
  
Truthfully, Sunggyu was feeling incredibly tired after all the traveling and wanted to hit a bed. He just knew it wasn’t going to happen any time soon though. His mom would pester him for answers. The omega put a hand over his belly when he felt several small kicks. He grimaced shortly.   
  
Woohyun looked at him and lowered his voice. „Are they awake?“   
  
“You bet. Doing afternoon exercises on my bladder.“   
  
The alpha put a hand on his baby bump as well and rubbed it slowly. His palm radiated a gentle kind of warmth that made the babies quiet down a bit. Sunggyu knew they didn’t have a lot of space and needed so stretch sometimes but it wasn’t the most comfortable feeling for him. Although he was glad to know they were doing alright.   
  
Jieun cooed. „You guys are so cute. Reminds me of when I was pregnant with Yunhoo. My little boy will have a new friend to play with for family celebrations. Is it a boy or a girl?“   
  
Sunggyu huffed quietly.  _ Not just one friend. _ His nephew Yunhoo was three years old already. The omega adored his nephew but he wasn’t sure the boy would want to play with three little girls. But who knew? „You’ll know soon.“   
  
“You want to find out at birth? Well, I guess I can understand that.“   
  
“No, no, we know the gender. Just have a little patience, noona.“ Woohyun corrected her with a smile.   
  
Right then they arrived. Woohyun’s father parked the car on their property and everyone got out. Sunggyu was glad there wasn’t anyone waiting for them outside. Woohyun got their things again and Jieun locked arms with the omega to lead him inside. „Sorry I’m like that. I’m just excited for you, you know.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled. „I know. It’s just a lot and I’m pretty tired to be honest.“   
  
“Oh, I get that. I was pregnant once you know. Do you want to take a nap first? I can take care of everyone.“   
  
The omega thought about her offer for a moment. „You would do that?“   
  
“Anything for my little brother but I get first dibs on the news. How far long are you?“   
  
Sunggyu sighed. „25 weeks.“   
  
Her eyes widened slightly. „You’re pretty big for 25- oh.  _ Ooooh _ . Oh my god. Am I getting two nieces or nephews?“   
  
“Shush, quiet! Three nieces, okay.“   
  
Jieun beamed. „Oh god, seriously? This is the best day ever! I’ll make sure you can sleep as long as you want!“   
  
She let go of his arm and hurried to the door. She went inside and shouted. „SUNGGYU IS TRYING TO SNEAK IN THREW THE BACKDOOR! QUICK!“   
  
Jieun’s head appeared at the door a second later. „Hurry! Up the stairs and to your room!“   
  
“Hurry? Do you see this baby bump?“ Sunggyu muttered but did his best to walk faster.   
  
His sister made sure no one was there when he entered the house and walked up the stairs. She gave him a grin and a thumbs up. Sunggyu was barely open when he heard his mom’s voice from downstairs. „Where is he?“   
  
“Sunggyu is upstairs, mom. He needs a little break. He’s not feeling well after the train ride. But look who I brought - it’s Woohyun!“   
  
The omega smiled shortly and sneaked away to his old room. He felt a little bad about leaving Woohyun alone with everyone but the alpha could handle himself. Sunggyu felt like he could rest for a week.

* * *

** telling the parents haha..it always comes last owo" parents are scary okay! woogyu are so cute ;;" really loved writing the baby shower *sobs* **

** i hope you guys like it, although we get time skippy-dippy now hehe. i did say i had to cut myself short before this becomes too long. i feel like i suck so bad because the fic has been finished for months and i keep you guys waiting again and again ugh <.> please do kick me on twitter or cc once in a while to remind me of my duty! (and leave my comments <3) **

****


	10. Chapter Nine + Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> woogyu face their parents, family fluff happens and the babies are born!

** it sounds old by now but yeah i continue to be sick :/ my doctor referred to a specialists and they're going to do some tests. check if i'm just reacting to certain foods wrong or if there is something wrong with my intestinal <.< (and i also got another cold yay...). i wish i could just be healthy again for a while you know? it really sucks feeling tired and sick 95% of the time **

** either way, enough with my personal problems. here's the last part, guys :) i hope you'll enjoy it like the rest. i'll definitely stick to Small Bump again next, but bear with me a little. when you feel tired all the time, it gets hard to write **

** see you below! **

** **

* * *

Woohyun came to wake him up two hours later. „Your mom has set up the table and brewed coffee. She has prepared your favorite cake.“  
  
Sunggyu yawned. „The one with banana and chocolate?“   
  
“That one.“ The alpha kissed his forehead. „Come on, Gyu. Time to face the lions.“   
  
“Have you told them anything?“ He sat up and straightened his shirt before deciding to change it. His mom would want him to look presentable.   
  
“I might have let it slip that we mated.“   
  
Sunggyu fixed his hair in the mirror. “That’s one elephant less in the room. How did they take it?“   
  
Woohyun smiled and pulled him close to kiss him again. „Of course they’re happy but I think they wanted to save their congratulations for when both of us are present.“   
  
He sighed. „Good, okay. Let’s go.“   
  
The alpha went down the stairs first and Sunggyu followed after him. Everyone had assembled at the big table in the living room. Usually they would dine outside in the garden but it wasn’t exactly the weather for that at the moment. He took another deep breath as they entered. His mom spotted him first and clapped her hands over her mouth.   
  
“Oh my.“   
  
The table became silent instantly. Sunggyu could tell Woohyun’s brother and his family weren’t there but that was to be expected. They lived in another city and were pretty busy with their own two kids. But Jieun’s husband and Yunhoo were there, Woohyun’s parents and of course Sunggyu’s own. „Hello“, he said for lack of better words.   
  
His mom came over to hug him though she was careful with his belly. Sunggyu was sure he could see tears glistening in her eyes. „My boy! Look at you!“   
  
“I’ve missed you too, mom.“   
  
She held him by the arms and looked him up and down. „How could you not tell me about this? You’re so far along already! And Woohyun said you two got mated! You always told us there was no way that would happen.“   
  
“Well...“ Sunggyu glanced at his alpha. „It’s a pretty long story, mom.“   
  
Sunggyu’s father came over to give him a brief hug. „Come on, darling. Let the boys greet everyone and sit down. Sunggyu can tell us all about it while we eat.“   
  
Woohyun and he greeted the alpha’s mother next. She gave her son a strict look that said ‘how dare you only tell me now’ but she greeted Sunggyu with a warm and friendly embrace. „I would say welcome to the family but you’ve always been like a son to us. I’m happy for you.“   
  
“Thank you.“ Sunggyu smiled happily.   
  
Jieun’s husband was next and finally Yunhoo. „Uncle Sunggyu!“   
  
He picked up the little boy that came running to him. Screw not being allowed to lift heavy things. He was going to greet his nephew properly. „Hey there, little rascal.“   
  
“What did you get me this time?“   
  
“Oh, uh.“ Sunggyu set him down. He had actually forgotten to bring Yunhoo a toy this time. „Sorry, pal, I forgot. How about I pay for ice cream next time?“   
  
The boy pouted but then nodded. „Fine. But you shouldn’t eat any more ice cream, Uncle Sunggyu. You’ve eaten too much!“   
  
Everyone laughed and the omega felt flustered. „If you say so, Yunhoo.“   
  
Finally they were allowed to sit down. Sunggyu’s seat was next to his sister and to his left sat Woohyun. Right in front of him on the table was his favorite cake. „Thank you, mom.“   
  
“You do still eat bananas, I hope. You didn’t tell me about your special...circumstances, so I just baked your favorite.“   
  
“Banana cake is good, mom. Sorry for not telling you ahead of time.“   
  
Sunggyu’s dad armed himself with a cake server. „So who wants which cake?“   
  
While his dad distributed the cake, Sunggyu’s mom got everyone but Sunggyu a hot cup of coffee. The omega had to say no because he couldn’t deal with coffee during his pregnancy. Woohyun’s scent was the only coffee he was allowed to consume. His mother made him a hot chocolate without any words being exchanged. Sunggyu gave her a grateful smile. Although she seemed a little mad about finding out so late, she was obviously still caring for him.   
  
“So, tell us, Sunggyu.“ His mom said after a while.   
  
The omega chewed the piece of cake in his mouth and swallowed it. „Well, for starters, Woohyun is not the father.“   
  
Jieun choked on her coffee next to him. „What-“   
  
His mother frowned and Sunggyu quickly continued. This was pretty much the worst part. „There was a little...accident during my heat. I only found out about the pregnancy 14 weeks later. The father is a good man and we’ve talked about it a lot, but we’ve agreed that we’re not meant to be mates. He still wants to be a part of their life, though, so yeah...you might meet him one day.“   
  
“ _ Their _ ?“ Woohyun’s mother asked with a hopeful tone.   
  
The alpha beamed next to him. „Can I say it?“   
  
Sunggyu rolled his eyes softly. Woohyun was proud of the fact he was having triplets like he really had put those babies in there himself. It was endearing, really, but also such an alpha thing to do - to boast with a big litter in front of everyone. Woohyun put an arm around his shoulders. „We’re having triplets.“   
  
Both moms looked shocked. Sunggyu’s mother glanced at him. „Do you have an ultrasound picture?“   
  
He took out the folded copy of the ultrasound he had in his pocket. Sunggyu knew they would want to see a picture. „That’s my- our little girls.“   
  
Jieun took the picture first. „Oh god, they’re so adorable. Look, Yunhoo! Three little baby girls. You’re going to be a big brother soon!“   
  
“They look weird.“ Yunhoo commented.   
  
“You once looked just like that.“ Jieun’s husband threw in with a chuckle.   
  
His sister handed over the picture to their mother. Sunggyu watched es her face went from shock to awe. She seemed to be about to cry as she looked at the picture but she caught herself in time. „They’re wonderful, Sunggyu. Have you decided on their names?“   
  
He shook his head. „We haven’t really thought about it yet.“   
  
“Triplets are a huge burden, son. It won’t be easy to raise them.“ His mother continued. „Will you be okay? Maybe you should move back to Jeonju.“   
  
There it was. Sunggyu knew she was going to say that. „It’s beautiful in Jeonju but have no plans to move away from Seoul at the moment. We’ve just moved into a new apartment. It’s big enough for our new family. But I appreciate the offer, mom.“   
  
She gave the ultrasound picture to Woohyun’s parents who seemed equally entranced by their granddaughters. Jieun looked at him. „Talking about moving together - how does Woohyun enter the picture? You two are mated but they’re not his kids.“   
  
“Well, when I found out about the pregnancy I was freaking out and Woohyun... While he wasn’t the father, he supported me from the start.“ Sunggyu looked at alpha and Woohyun gave him an encouraging smile. „I guess it made me notice how much Woohyun meant to me. And maybe it helped he confessed his feelings first.“   
  
They had a short laugh. Woohyun kissed him on the lips. Jieun cooed. „Aw, they’re so cute together. I always knew you would end up like this!“   
  
“I hope my son is taking proper care of you.“ Woohyun’s mother said. „He’s a kid himself sometimes.“   
  
Sunggyu smiled widely. „He’s perfect, really. I couldn’t ask for someone better. Woohyun loves me and he loves the girls like his own.“   
  
“If this continues, I might get diabetes.“ Jieun joked but gave her brother and then Woohyun a hug. „So happy for you two.“   
  
“Thank you, noona.“ Woohyun seemed to be unable to stop smiling.   
  
Sunggyu’s sister glanced at her husband. “Honey, I think we need to make another baby.“   
  
“W-What? Why?“   
  
“My brother has three and I only have one! That’s why!“   
  
He chuckled. Sunggyu was feeling bad for her husband already. His mother clicked her tongue. „This isn’t a competition, Jieun.“   
  
Woohyun’s mother gave the picture back to the omega. „Is this the latest picture? How far along are you, sweetheart?“   
  
“They were 20 weeks when I got that picture. I’m now 26 weeks along.“   
  
She seemed to calculate in her mind for a moment. „Will you be able to come here for Christmas then? I heard multiples have a high chance of premature labor. You’ll be pretty far along by then. Is it wise to travel to Jeonju then?“   
  
Sunggyu glanced at his mate. „That’s actually what we wanted to talk to you about as well. I’ve talked to Dr. Yoo and she said it’s not a good idea to travel in my last trimester. I’ll probably be stuck in bed in December and January until the girls are born.“   
  
“So you won’t be here for Christmas?“ Sunggyu’s mother asked. She was obviously a little disappointed.   
  
“No, it would be too dangerous for the pups. We thought maybe you all want to come to Seoul for the 26  th  . You could see our new apartment and everything. That is if you want to visit us?“   
  
“Of course, son. We’re just a little surprised that’s all. So much seems to have changed in your life.“ Sunggyu’s father said.   
  
“I know and I want you all to be part of it. I’m sorry we came out with the news so late. Honestly, I only mated with Woohyun like a month ago and before that I wasn’t even sure if I should keep the babies or put them up for adoption. I didn’t even know the dad for the longest time. I was scared of facing you when I found out first about the pregnancy. I had no father to name and I was an unmated, pregnant omega. I just felt like such a disappointment.“   
  
Now Sunggyu’s mother did shed a tear and she came over to hug her son. The omega sniveled and returned the hug. „We would’ve never judged you. You’re not a disappointment, honey. We’re so proud of you.“   
  
“Although I got knocked up by some stranger and I’m still working as an accountant?“   
  
“You’re only 27, Sunggyu. You still have a lot of time to work on your career.“ Woohyun’s father threw in.   
  
“And mistakes happen. The important thing is that you’re never giving up. It probably wasn’t easy to face the reality of three pups alone. You’re strong for doing your best for them, Sunggyu. Even when you weren’t sure if you could keep them.“   
  
“Thank you, everyone.“ Sunggyu separated from his mother again and wiped his eyes. „I don’t know if I would be here today without Woohyun, though.“   
  
“Hey, it was all you, okay?“ The alpha said proudly. „The girls are lucky to have someone like you.“   
  
Woohyun and he kissed again. Yunhoo looked at his mother. „Uncle Woohyun and Uncle Sunggyu are doing the chu-chu like you and daddy.“   
  
“Doing the chu-chu?“ Woohyun repeated in amusement.   
  
“When two people like each other, they chu-chu.“   
  
“They kiss, sweetheart. Not chu-chu.“ Jieun correctly her son with a chuckle.   
  
“But my friend Jackson in kindergarten said it’s a chu-chu. They go chuuuu~“ Yunhoo showed his mom and kissed her cheek.   
  
Everyone laughed at the cute action. „Okay, fine. Chuuu~“   
  
She kissed her son on the nose. Sunggyu watched them with a slight hint jealousy. He couldn’t wait until his daughters were old enough to speak. He wondered if they would say and do cute things like Yunhoo.   
  
They finally returned to eating the cakes and drinking coffee. There were still a few questions regarding his pregnancy like the due date but the inquisition seemed to be over, so Sunggyu could relax a little. Their parents would come to visit them on December 26  th  . Jieun and her family would stay in Jeonju to celebrate there and watch the houses. Everyone also wanted to be informed as soon as Sunggyu knew the pups were coming. The Kim and Nam household couldn’t wait for the new additions to the family.   
  
Everything went much better than expected and it was one of the best weekends Sunggyu had had in a while. His favorite moment was probably when he felt the babies kick and his mother asked if she could feel them. She cried when they moved under her palm and hugged him for about half an hour. It made Sunggyu glad he finally found the strength to tell his family. Everyone only had love to give for his little angels and it filled him with warmth and pride. This pregnancy hadn’t been planned and it brought a lot of struggles with it, but Sunggyu was happier than ever before. It was the greatest blessing he could’ve asked for. No matter what the future brought, he would have a loving family to support him.   
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
** EPILOGUE **  
  
  
Sunggyu flinched slightly when the door to the nursery opened. Woohyun slipped into the dark room and closed the door again. „Hey, I was wondering what took you so long.“   
  
The alpha put his hands on Sunggyu’s shoulders and followed his gaze. The omega was sitting in the armchair, looking down at the three small cribs. Sounds of soft breathing filled the room for a while and now one spoke a word.   
  
“I just can’t stop looking at them.“ The omega admitted after a while.   
  
In each crib was a tiny bundle of love. On the left side was Ara. She was the smallest of the bunch and was the last one to enter this world. She had Changwook’s mouth and nose. The middle child was Sooyun. Her hair was the darkest out of the three and she had smaller eyes like Sunggyu. By mere minutes Hwayoung was the oldest of the three sisters. She was also the biggest in terms of size and weight. All three of them were special and they were only a few days old, but Sunggyu could already tell how different their personalities were. The more he looked at them, the more it seemed like there was something new to discover in every second. Every movement, every sound. It all was unique. Mesmerizing. Like he was seeing the wonders of life for the first time. He was just constantly in awe with them.   
  
“You need to sleep eventually, Gyu.“ Woohyun told him softly.   
  
They weren’t born prematurely but they still looked so small and fragile to Sunggyu. Every time he held one of his daughters, he was scared of dropping them. From the moment he first laid eyes on his girls, Sunggyu knew he was a goner. He would do anything for them and he would never forgive himself or anyone else who hurt them.   
  
“I know but- What if they need me?“   
  
“We’ve got the baby monitor for that. Plus, you just fed them. Look at them - all round and content. Come to bed, Gyu.“   
  
Woohyun took his hand and pulled the omega up. Sunggyu reluctantly left his pups alone in the nursery. Back in bed, he let out a deep sigh and looked at the ceiling. „They’re perfect, Woohyun.“   
  
The alpha smiled and kissed the top of his head. „I know. I think thanks to your mom everyone in Jeonju knows by now.“   
  
Sunggyu smacked his thigh lightly. „She’s not that bad.“   
  
“No, but a very proud grandmother.“   
  
“What if we screw up, Woohyun? With raising them, I mean.“   
  
Woohyun put his arms around the omega and pulled him close. „Is that what you were thinking about there in the dark? Brooding by yourself?“   
  
“I’m just scared, Woohyun. They’re so tiny and they depend on us. Before they were inside of me, you know. Now it’s like...I don’t have them with me constantly anymore. It’s scary.“   
  
“Just wait until they get old enough to leave for college or when they find their own mate.“ The alpha said jokingly. „Not that I’ll let anyone take away my daughters, but you know.“   
  
“That’s so far into the future, silly.“   
  
“But you get my point. It’s all in the future. We should concentrate on the present. Take it one step at a time.“   
  
Sunggyu hummed. His hand went to where his baby bump used to be. He remembered how full and heavy he had felt the last two months of his pregnancy. His belly had looked like it was about to burst. Most of his time was spent in bed back then. So many times the girls held a party on his bladder for hours at night. He had felt like a whale but Woohyun had always cheered him up and made him feel beautiful again. And it had been hard not to be proud of his big bump when Woohyun was obviously loving it. Always looking at it, touching or kissing to it. Talking to the pups until they (and Sunggyu) had fallen asleep.   
  
Now his bump was almost gone and there was a scar under his fingertips where they cut him open for the birth. Sunggyu knew the scar would heal and disappear but for now it reminded him of what he had lost and what he had gained. What would stay with him for a while was his enlarged chest. It bothered him a bit and he was glad he didn’t have to work at the moment. Sunggyu wasn’t too fond of having breasts, though feeding his girls directly from the source felt just right. It almost gave him the feeling like they were back inside of him. Sunggyu liked having them so close against his skin. There, they were safe and protected.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak but the soft snoring made him shut up. Sunggyu huffed, half in amusement, half in annoyance. He was jealous of Woohyun’s ability to just fall asleep. The omega felt unable to close his eyes and drift off just yet. His thoughts circled around the babies in the other room. He was focused on the occasional sounds from the baby monitor. Every sound had him at full attention, even when it was just fabric rustling because one of the girls moved in their sleep. Sometimes he could hear their soft breathing.   
  
Sunggyu sneaked out of bed and turned the baby monitor off. He grabbed his blanket and moved into the nursery again. He climbed back into the armchair and wrapped the blanket around his curled up body. The omega smiled down at his children and then closed his eyes. They would take it one step at a time, just like Woohyun said. For now, this was the first step Sunggyu could take after leaving the hospital. Maybe tomorrow, he would have the ability to be away from his girls for longer.   
  
Three tiny bundles of happiness rested in their cribs. And Sunggyu guarded their sleep.

* * *

** finished! woop woop! finally finished posting this. damn. never took me so long to post a finished fic before. i curse my health these past two months :/ **

** i hope you guys liked the story as a whole and the ending :) i left it open like this because i liked it and, like i said before, back then i didn't want this story to get too long. it ends up eating up a lot of time and maybe it will never be finished. so i preferred to end it like this and leave it up to everyone to imagine the gaps or the future. i might come back for drabbles but no promises. **

** i do hope you find the time to leave a kudos and/or comment. especially at the moment, it does mean the world to me. **

woogyu <3

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are greatly welcomed! i always upload on AFF first but i'll do my best not to forget you guys here :) you can also come find me on my curiouscat and ask me stuff whenever


End file.
